Thesauro f
F fa :fa faba faba de tonka fabianismo fabismo fabliau [F fabrica fabrica automatic :fabrica automatica fabrica de aciero fabrica de aeroplanos fabrica de agulias fabrica de albumina fabrica de amido fabrica de ammoniaco fabrica de armamentos fabrica de armas fabrica de ascensores fabrica de asphalto fabrica de automobiles / autos fabrica de aviones fabrica de barriles fabrica de benzol fabrica de bicyclettas fabrica de bira fabrica de bitumine fabrica de briccas fabrica de briquettes fabrica de brossas fabrica de buclas fabrica de butyro fabrica de calceas fabrica de calceaturas fabrica de calceos fabrica de calico fabrica de candelas fabrica de carrosserias fabrica de carton de palea fabrica de cartuchas fabrica de caseos fabrica de cauchu fabrica de cellulosa fabrica de cemento fabrica de cidra fabrica de cigarrettas fabrica de cigarros fabrica de clavos fabrica de colla fabrica de colorantes fabrica de colores fabrica de confection fabrica de confituras fabrica de conservas fabrica de corcos fabrica de corio fabrica de coton fabrica de cultellos fabrica de damasco fabrica de dentella fabrica de dextrina fabrica de drappo fabrica de farina fabrica de fecula de patatas fabrica de feltro fabrica de flammiferos fabrica de gas fabrica de gelatina fabrica de gin fabrica de gobelins fabrica de gypso fabrica de joculos fabrica de lanas fabrica de latta fabrica de lentes fabrica de linoleum fabrica de liquores fabrica de macaroni fabrica de machinas fabrica de malt fabrica de margarina fabrica de mattas fabrica de melassa fabrica de minio fabrica de mobiles fabrica de motores fabrica de mustarda fabrica de objectivos fabrica de oleo fabrica de opium fabrica de pan fabrica de papiro fabrica de paraffin fabrica de pergamena fabrica de pianos fabrica de pipas fabrica de pneumaticos / pneus fabrica de porcellana fabrica de potassa fabrica de productos de carne fabrica de pulvere fabrica de pumpas fabrica de quadrellos fabrica de quinina fabrica de radios fabrica de salsicias fabrica de sapon fabrica de sarga fabrica de scarpas fabrica de seta fabrica de soda fabrica de sonios fabrica de speculos fabrica de spinulas fabrica de sucro fabrica de tabaco fabrica de taffeta fabrica de tapisserias fabrica de tinta fabrica de torrefaction fabrica de torrefaction de caffe fabrica de tractores fabrica de vanilla fabrica de vitro fabrica de wagones fabrica disusate :fabrica disusata fabrica matre fabrica metallurgic :fabrica metallurgica fabrica pilota fabrica textile fabricabile :fabricabile(s) fabricage de paraffin fabricage de pipa fabricante :fabricante / la fabricante de aciero fabricante de amido fabricante de armamentos fabricante de armas fabricante de automobiles fabricante de bicyclettas fabricante de bira fabricante de bonettos fabricante de briccas fabricante de butyro fabricante de calceas fabricante de calceaturas fabricante de calceos fabricante de candelas fabricante de cappellos fabricante de caseos fabricante de cauchu fabricante de cidra fabricante de cigarrettas fabricante de cigarros fabricante de clavos fabricante de colla fabricante de colores fabricante de confection fabricante de confituras fabricante de conservas fabricante de corcos fabricante de corio fabricante de coton fabricante de cultellos fabricante de dextrina fabricante de discos fabricante de drappo fabricante de farina fabricante de gelatina fabricante de joculos fabricante de jute fabricante de lanas fabricante de latta fabricante de lentes fabricante de liquores fabricante de machinas fabricante de margarina fabricante de matta fabricante de minio fabricante de mustarda fabricante de objectivos fabricante de papiro fabricante de paraffin fabricante de perruccas fabricante de pianos fabricante de pneumaticos / pneus fabricante de quadrellos fabricante de radios fabricante de sapon fabricante de sarga fabricante de scarpas fabricante de seta fabricante de spinulas fabricante de sucro fabricante de tabaco fabricante de taffeta fabricante de tinta fabricante de vitro fabricante textile fabricar fabricar automobiles fabricar bira fabricar in serie fabricar mentitas fabricar se un alibi fabricar se un nove identitate :fabricar se una nova identitate fabricar un articulo in / sub licentia fabrication fabrication de aciero fabrication de agulias fabrication de amido fabrication de autos fabrication de briccas fabrication de brossas fabrication de cacao fabrication de calceas fabrication de candelas fabrication de carton de palea fabrication de caseos fabrication de cauchu fabrication de cemento fabrication de cidra fabrication de cigarrettas fabrication de cigarros fabrication de clavos fabrication de colla fabrication de colorantes fabrication de corbes fabrication de corcos fabrication de corio fabrication de cultellos fabrication de dentella fabrication de drappo fabrication de feltro fabrication de flammiferos fabrication de joculos fabrication de lanas fabrication de lentes fabrication de linoleum fabrication de margarina fabrication de mattas fabrication de minio fabrication de objectivos fabrication de papiro fabrication de potassa fabrication de purpura fabrication de quinina fabrication de radios fabrication de salpetra fabrication de salsicias fabrication de sapon fabrication de sarga fabrication de soda fabrication de speculos fabrication de spinulas fabrication de taffeta fabrication de vitro fabrication in massa fabrication in serie fabricato fabula fabula de animales fabula de un tragedia :fabula de una tragedia fabular :fabular vb fabulario fabulas de Esopo fabulista fabulose :fabuloso(s) / fabulosa(s) fabulositate face :face / facete face como vos vole :facete como vos voletis facer facer a su guisa facer abnegation de se ipse :facer abnegation de se [ipse(s) / ipso(s) / ipsa(s) facer abstraction de facer acto de presentia facer al mesura :facer a la mesura facer alco creative :facer alco creativo facer allusion (a) facer almosnas facer amok facer antecamera facer appello a facer appello a tote su intelligentia :facer appello a tota su intelligentia facer appello al intercession de un persona :facer appello a la intercession de una persona facer appello al mediation de un persona :facer appello a la mediation de una persona facer aqua facer arpeggios facer attention a facer autostop facer avantias facer ballet facer bancarupta facer belle figura :facer bella figura facer bira facer bon figura :facer bona figura facer bon uso de facer bricolage facer bruma facer buffar su capillos :facer buffar sus capillos facer bullir aqua facer bullir le aqua :facer bullir la aqua facer cabotage facer cader un persona :facer cader una persona facer caffe facer calor facer cambiar de pasturas facer cambiar un persona de aviso :facer cambiar una persona de aviso facer cammino facer camping facer cannellaturas profunde in un planca :facer cannellaturas profundas in una planca facer capriolas facer carriera facer castellos in le aere facer cauda facer causa commun con facer ceder un persona per supplicationes :facer ceder una persona per supplicationes facer celeremente un cosa :facer celeremente una cosa facer chaco e mat facer chantage facer circular facer circular un ruito facer circular un rumor facer cognoscer facer cognoscer su intentiones :facer cognoscer sus intentiones facer compras facer concordar con facer concurrentia a facer confectionar un vestimento facer confusion de nomines facer conjecturas facer contacto facer contrabando facer contraspionage facer costos superflue :facer costos superfluos facer creder un cosa a un persona :facer creder una cosa a una persona facer cross facer currer un rumor facer cyclocross facer damno(s) facer de necessitate virtute facer de nove :facer de novo(s) / nova(s) facer de un cosa un costume :facer de una cosa un costume facer de un musca un elephante :facer de una musca un elephante facer debitas facer dece copias de un cosa :facer dece copias de una cosa facer devastationes facer devastationes tremende :facer devastationes tremendas facer discursos incendiari :facer discursos incendiarios facer donation de facer dumping facer echo a facer economias facer effecto facer effortios energic :facer effortios energicos facer elogios a un persona :facer elogios a una persona facer empleo del fortia :facer empleo de la fortia facer entrar facer entrar in le porto facer entrar le clave in le serratura :facer entrar la clave in la serratura facer entrar un visitator facer epilar se le gambas :facer epilar se las gambas facer epocha facer escorta facer estimar un joiel facer evader un prisionero facer exercitios de natation facer experientia facer explosion facer exponer su intentiones :facer exponer sus intentiones facer extractos herbal :facer extractos herbales facer extravagantias facer fallimento facer festa a un persona :facer festa a una persona facer fiasco facer fila facer flottar un bandiera :facer flottar una bandiera facer fortuna facer fronte al concurrentia :facer fronte a la concurrentia facer functionar facer furor facer galopar le cavallo facer gambadas facer gammas facer gluglu facer grande compras :facer grandes compras facer gratia a un persona :facer gratia a una persona facer gravar un nomine in un anello facer guerra facer halto facer harakiri facer honor a su obligationes :facer honor a sus obligationes facer honor a un cheque facer horas extra :facer horas extras facer horas supplementari :facer horas supplementarias facer impacto facer impression facer ingurgitar un cosa a un persona :facer ingurgitar una cosa a una persona facer injectiones de sero a un persona :facer injectiones de sero a una persona facer inscriber se pro un examine facer inserer un annuncio facer insertar un annuncio facer intender facer irruption in facer jogging facer judo facer juramento facer justitia a un persona :facer justitia a una persona facer karting facer le actos :facer los actos facer le amor facer le appello nominal facer le ascension de :facer la ascension de facer le aure surde a :facer le aure surdo a facer le autopsia de un cadavere :facer la autopsia de un cadavere facer le autostop facer le balancio facer le barba :facer la barba facer le barba a un persona :facer la barba a una persona facer le buffon facer le camera :facer la camera facer le caritate :facer la caritate facer le cassa :facer la cassa facer le catastro de facer le cena :facer la cena facer le cocina :facer la cocina facer le cognoscentia de :facer la cognoscentia de facer le comedia :facer la comedia facer le commercio de facer le compras :facer las compras facer le contrabando del armas :facer le contrabando de las armas facer le corte a :facer la corte a facer le corte a un prince :facer la corte a un prince facer le critica de un libro :facer la critica de un libro facer le deberes :facer los deberes facer le demonstration de un machina :facer la demonstration de una machina facer le description de un cosa :facer la description de una cosa facer le description de un persona :facer la description de una persona facer le elogio de un persona :facer le elogio de una persona facer le guerra :facer la guerra facer le heroe facer le honores :facer los honores facer le honores del casa :facer los honores de la casa facer le horoscopo de un persona :facer le horoscopo de una persona facer le hypocrita :facer le / la hypocrita facer le impossibile :facer le / lo impossibile facer le inspection del dormitorios :facer la inspection de los dormitorios facer le inventario facer le inventario del damno(s) :facer le inventario del_damno / de_los_damnos facer le jardinage facer le lavage cerebral facer le lavage del cerebro facer le lay-out facer le lecto facer le levata :facer la levata facer le lunch facer le menage facer le minuta de :facer la minuta de facer le navetta :facer la navetta facer le pace :facer la pace facer le paleasso facer le panegyrico de un persona :facer le panegyrico de una persona facer le panico facer le parte de Othello :facer la parte de Othello facer le pedicura :facer la pedicura facer le possibile :facer le / lo possibile facer le prime communion :facer la prima communion facer le proba / prova que :facer la proba / prova que facer le reclamo pro un cosa :facer le reclamo pro una cosa facer le repasto facer le résumé de un cosa :facer le résumé de una cosa facer le résumé de un libro facer le sancto facer le signo del cruce :facer le signo de la cruce facer le silentio super facer le ski aquatic :facer le ski aquatico facer le ski nautic :facer le ski nautico facer le summa de :facer la summa de facer le tap dance facer le voluntate de un persona :facer la voluntate de una persona facer legalisar su signatura :facer legalizar su signatura facer loco facer lotes de facer luce facer lumine facer mal a un persona :facer mal a una persona facer malt facer memoria de facer mention de facer monstra de corage facer monstra de su ricchessas :facer monstra de sus ricchessas facer multe caso de :facer multo caso de facer multe spuma :facer multa spuma facer musica facer nascer facer nascer le dubita in le spirito de un persona :facer nascer la dubita in le spirito de una persona facer naufragio facer naufragio al vista del porto :facer naufragio a la vista del porto facer naufragio in vista del porto facer nobile facer observar le lege :facer observar la lege facer observar un cosa a un persona :facer observar una cosa a una persona facer obstruction in un assemblea :facer obstruction in una assemblea facer opposition contra facer ostentation de su cognoscentias :facer ostentation de sus cognoscentias facer ovos facer parallelismos interessante inter duo religiones :facer parallelismos interessantes inter duas religiones facer paraphar un acto ne varietur facer parlar de se facer parte de facer parte de un commission :facer parte de una commission facer parte integrante de facer passar le bottilia :facer passar la bottilia facer passar le tempore facer passar un examine facer passo false :facer passo falso facer patientar un persona :facer patientar una persona facer patir fame facer pena a un persona :facer pena a una persona facer pendant facer penitentia facer photocopiar un libro facer pietate a un persona :facer pietate a una persona facer pilulas facer pipi facer pipi al lecto facer pipi in le lecto facer pirouettes facer placia a facer plorar facer plus de mal que de ben facer poemas facer pompa de facer practicas facer preceder facer predictiones facer preparationes facer preparativos facer pressa facer pression super facer prestar le juramento facer prevaler le proprie voluntate :facer prevaler la propria voluntate facer prevaler su derectos :facer prevaler sus derectos facer prevaler su voluntate facer proba / prova de corage facer proba / prova de tenacitate facer proba / prova de un grande previdentia :facer proba / prova de una grande previdentia facer progressos facer progressos sensibile :facer progressos sensibiles facer progressos surprendente :facer progressos surprendentes facer prolongar un visa :facer prolongar una visa facer prorogar le validitate de un passaporto :facer prorogar la validitate de un passaporto facer protestar un littera de cambio :facer protestar una littera de cambio facer provisiones facer quac-quac facer quaresima facer reclamationes facer referimento a un cosa :facer referimento a una cosa facer relation de facer renascer le passato facer renovar su casa facer reservas facer resistentia facer respectar le constitution :facer respectar la constitution facer respectar le lege :facer respectar la lege facer respectar strictemente :facer respectar strictamente facer restrictiones facer revelar su intentiones :facer revelar sus intentiones facer revelationes surprendente :facer revelationes surprendentes facer reverentias obsequiose :facer reverentias obsequiosas facer reviver le passato facer rider un persona :facer rider una persona facer rondos de fumo facer ruito facer sabotage facer saltar facer saltar un banca :facer saltar una banca facer saper un cosa a un persona :facer saper una cosa a una persona facer scala a Schiphol facer scala a / in un porto facer scalas facer schola facer se abortar facer se amar de facer se annunciar facer se attender facer se attrappar per le policia :facer se attrappar per la policia facer se cremar facer se famose :facer se / famosa(s) facer se honor de facer se illusiones facer se inscriber pro un examine facer se le lacio del cravata :facer se le lacio de la cravata facer se le nodo del cravata :facer se le nodo de la cravata facer se le permanente facer se molliar per le pluvia :facer se molliar per la pluvia facer se odiar de / per facer se operar facer se permanentar facer se prestar facer se reproches mutual :facer se reproches mutuales facer se reproches reciproc :facer se reproches reciprocos facer se taliar le capillos :facer se taliar los capillos facer se tarde facer se tatuar facer se timite :facer se / timita(s) facer se un clientela :facer se una clientela facer se un idea de :facer se una idea de facer secar se le capillos :facer secar se los capillos facer secession facer sensation facer sentir su influentia facer sequer le currero de un persona :facer sequer le currero de una persona facer sequer un littera :facer sequer una littera facer servicios synagogal :facer servicios synagogales facer signo facer ski nautic :facer ski nautico facer soliloquios facer sport facer streaking facer su apparition facer su apprentissage facer su besonios :facer sus besonios facer su entrata facer su necessitates :facer sus necessitates facer su reapparition facer su ronda facer su toilette facer surf facer surf super glacie facer surplace facer surrider un persona :facer surrider una persona facer tabula rasa facer tacer le conscientia :facer tacer la conscientia facer tacer le voce del conscientia :facer tacer la voce de la conscientia facer taliar se le capillos :facer taliar se los capillos facer tentativas facer the facer theatro facer tic facer tictac facer tilt facer tintinnar le claves :facer tintinnar las claves facer toccar le chorda sensibile de un persona :facer toccar la chorda sensibile de una persona facer tornar le capite a un persona :facer tornar la capite a una persona facer tornar le testa a un persona :facer tornar la testa a una persona facer tornar un disco facer tortas de patella facer tote su effortios :facer totos sus effortios facer toto le possibile :facer toto le / lo possibile facer trillos facer un affronto a un persona :facer un affronto a una persona facer un alligato de auro e de cupro facer un annuncio facer un bon captura :facer una bona captura facer un bon empleo de su tempore facer un bon pisca :facer una bona pisca facer un brecha in :facer una brecha in facer un cadita mortal :facer una cadita mortal facer un calculo usque al quinte decimal :facer un calculo usque a la quinta decimal facer un carambola :facer una carambola facer un caricatura de :facer una caricatura de facer un circuito facer un collecta :facer una collecta facer un collection :facer una collection facer un colpo de stato facer un communicato facer un comparation :facer una comparation facer un complimento a un persona :facer un complimento a una persona facer un compromisso facer un concession a su adversario :facer una concession a su adversario facer un conferentia super :facer una conferentia super facer un confession :facer una confession facer un confidentia a un persona :facer una confidentia a una persona facer un contraattacco facer un contraproposition :facer una contraproposition facer un contrasigno facer un contrasto con facer un copia nette :facer una copia netta facer un correction :facer una correction facer un cosa apte pro :facer una cosa apta pro facer un cosa con bon intention :facer una cosa con bona intention facer un cosa con repugnantia :facer una cosa con repugnantia facer un cosa idiota :facer una cosa idiota facer un cosa perfunctorimente :facer una cosa perfunctoriamente facer un cura :facer una cura facer un dama :facer una dama facer un dansa del ventre :facer una dansa del ventre facer un declaration :facer una declaration facer un demanda :facer una demanda facer un demonstration :facer una demonstration facer un deposito facer un derapage facer un description plastic de un cosa :facer una description plastica de una cosa facer un designo a scala reducite :facer un designo a scala reducita facer un deviation :facer una deviation facer un diagnose :facer una diagnose facer un digression :facer una digression facer un disconto facer un discoperta :facer una discoperta facer un discurso facer un discurso bellicose :facer un discurso bellicoso facer un discurso convincente facer un distinction subtil :facer una distinction subtil facer un donativo facer un effortio facer un effortio special facer un egotrip facer un entrata triumphal :facer una entrata triumphal facer un episiotomia :facer una episiotomia facer un error facer un error per inadvertentia facer un evalutation approximative :facer una evalutation approximativa facer un evalutation global :facer una evalutation global facer un examine facer un exception in favor de :facer una exception in favor de facer un exemplo de un persona :facer un exemplo de una persona facer un experimento facer un exposition :facer una exposition facer un fading facer un favor a un persona :facer un favor a una persona facer un figura ridicule :facer una figura ridicula facer un foco de artificio facer un gaffe :facer una gaffe facer un goal facer un hora de cauda :facer una hora de cauda facer un imbecillitate :facer una imbecillitate facer un impression extincte :facer una impression extincta facer un infusion de :facer una infusion de facer un injustitia a un persona :facer una injustitia a una persona facer un inquesta :facer una inquesta facer un inspection :facer una inspection facer un labor repugnante facer un mailing facer un mal empleo de su tempore facer un marcha :facer una marcha facer un mésalliance :facer una mésalliance facer un montania de un grano de arena :facer una montania de un grano de arena facer un montania de un grano de sablo :facer una montania de un grano de sablo facer un motion :facer una motion facer un nido facer un nodo facer un numero de telephono facer un objection :facer una objection facer un offerta avantagiose :facer una offerta avantagiosa facer un pacchetto facer un pacco facer un pagamento facer un pantomima :facer una pantomima facer un parallelo inter facer un passo facer un pausa de caffe :facer una pausa de caffe facer un perquisition al domicilio de un persona :facer una perquisition al domicilio de una persona facer un petition :facer una petition facer un photo :facer una photo facer un picnic facer un pirouette :facer una pirouette facer un placer a un persona :facer un placer a una persona facer un politica reformistic :facer una politica reformistica facer un politica revisionistic :facer una politica revisionistica facer un predica :facer una predica facer un presto facer un procession :facer una procession facer un processo contra un persona :facer un processo contra una persona facer un prognose :facer una prognose facer un projecto facer un punction :facer una punction facer un questa :facer una questa facer un quitantia :facer una quitantia facer un radioscopia :facer una radioscopia facer un raid facer un reproche a un persona :facer un reproche a una persona facer un résumé facer un reunion :facer una reunion facer un reverentia :facer una reverentia facer un revision :facer una revision facer un rolo facer un sacrificio facer un safari facer un salto facer un schedario facer un selection :facer una selection facer un serenada a un persona :facer una serenada a una persona facer un shampoo facer un signo affirmative de capite :facer un signo affirmativo de capite facer un signo affirmative de testa :facer un signo affirmativo de testa facer un signo de cruce facer un signo negative de capite :facer un signo negativo de capite facer un signo negative de testa :facer un signo negativo de testa facer un soliloquio facer un somno curte :facer un somno curto facer un somno legier :facer un somno legiero facer un sonio facer un sponsion :facer una sponsion facer un stage facer un substruction de palos pro :facer una substruction de palos pro facer un supreme effortio :facer un supremo effortio facer un telephonata :facer una telephonata facer un testamento facer un torta :facer una torta facer un travalio repugnante facer un trip facer un usage frequente de un cosa :facer un usage frequente de una cosa facer un uso discrete de :facer un uso discreto de facer un viage facer un volo de essayo con un avion facer usage de facer uso de su influentia facer uso de un linguage pompose :facer uso de un linguage pomposo facer uso del coercition :facer uso de la coercition facer uso del parola :facer uso de la parola facer valer le derecto al pension :facer valer le derecto a la pension facer valer se facer valer su autoritate facer valer su derectos :facer valer sus derectos facer vela facer venir facer venir le fame :facer venir la fame facer venir le / un medico facer venir un prestre facer versos facer vibrar le chorda sensibile :facer vibrar la chorda sensibile facer vibrar le chorda sensibile de un persona :facer vibrar la chorda sensibile de una persona facer violentia a un persona :facer violentia a una persona facer violentia a un texto facer visita a un persona :facer visita a una persona facer voto de facer voto de castitate facete :facete(s) / faceta(s) facetia facetias facetiose :facetioso(s) / facetiosa(s) faciada faciada campaniforme faciada de campana faciada de detra faciada de honestate / honestitate faciada de un ecclesia :faciada de una ecclesia faciada lateral faciada posterior faciada retirate :faciada retirata faciada superior facial :facial(es) facibile :facibile(s) facibilitate facie :facie facie a facie facie a facie con le morte :facie a facie con la morte facie allegre :facie allegre / allegra facie anterior del omoplate :facie anterior del / de_la omoplate facie coperite de sudor :facie coperita de sudor facie coperte de rugas :facie coperta de rugas facie de criminal facie de funeral facie de puero facie de satyro facie de seraphin facie epigraphic :facie epigraphica facie externe :facie externa facie interior facie lunar facie magre :facie magra facie oval facie pallide :facie pallida facie patibular facie rubicunde :facie rubicunda facies de un prisma facietta facietta articular faciettar faciettas de un diamante facile :facile(s) facile de accesso :facile(s) de accesso facilitar facilitar le digestion :facilitar la digestion facilitar le execution de un labor :facilitar la execution de un labor facilitar le execution de un travalio :facilitar la execution de un travalio facilitar le progresso facilitar le solution de un problema :facilitar la solution de un problema facilitate :facilitate [la facilitate de elocution facilitate de expression facilitate de parola facilitate de un examine facilitate de un labor facilitate de un travalio facilitates facilitates de credito facilitates de pagamento facilitates de transportation facilitates de transporto facilitates fiscal :facilitates fiscales facilitates portuari :facilitates portuarias facilitates sanitari :facilitates sanitarias facilitates special pro personas handicapate :facilitates speciales pro personas handicapatas facilitation facite a casa :[facito(s) / facita(s) a casa facite a mano :/ facita(s) a mano facite abstraction de :facita abstraction de facite con reflexion :/ facita(s) con reflexion facitor facitor de falces facitor de versos facitor de waflas facsimile :facsimile facsimiles de documentos facticie :facticio(s) / facticia(s) faction faction dissidente factionario factiose :factioso(s) / factiosa(s) factitive :factitivo(s) / factitiva(s) factitivo facto facto brute :facto bruto facto certe :facto certo facto complite :facto complito facto crude :facto crudo facto de armas facto de experientia facto delictuose :facto delictuoso facto diversemente interpretate per le commentatores :facto diversamente interpretato per los commentatores facto historic :facto historico facto incontestabile facto insolite :facto insolito facto irrelevante facto juridic :facto juridico facto memorabile facto nude :facto nudo facto positive :facto positivo facto punibile facto real facto sporadic :facto sporadico facto surprendente factor factor affective :factor affectivo factor antianemic :factor antianemico factor biotic :factor biotico factor climatic :factor climatico factor de amplification factor de conversion factor de correction factor de crescentia factor de crescimento factor de demagnetisation :factor de demagnetization factor de erosion factor de hereditate factor de imprevisibilitate factor de incompatibilitate factor de multiplication factor de mutation factor de normalisation :factor de normalization factor de production factor de reflexion factor de transformation factor de umlaut factor economic :factor economico factor edaphic :factor edaphico factor emotional factor emotive :factor emotivo factor genetic :factor genetico factor hydrologic :factor hydrologico factor intrinsec :factor intrinseco factor linguistic :factor linguistico factor ludic :factor ludico factor mendelian :factor mendeliano factor politic :factor politico factor principal factor que on non pote minimisar :factor que on non pote minimizar factor regulator factor rhesus factor saisonal factor sanguinee :factor sanguineo factor social factor stilistic :factor stilistico factores ambiental :factores ambientales factores erosive :factores erosivos factores exogene :factores exogenos factores imponderabile :factores imponderabiles factores lethal :factores lethales factores mutagene :factores mutagenos factoria factorial :factorial adj, sub factoring [A factorisar :factorizar factorisar polynomios :factorizar polynomios factorisation :factorization factos concrete :factos concretos factos indubitate :factos indubitatos factos interdependente :factos interdependentes factos isolate :factos isolatos factos mythologicamente interpretate :factos mythologicamente interpretatos factos nude :factos nudos factos pertinente :factos pertinentes factos precognite :factos precognitos factos qualitative :factos qualitativos factotum L factual :factual(es) factualitate factura factura de compra(s) :factura de compra(s) factura de reimbursamento factura de reparation factura detaliate :factura detaliata factura pro forma factura specificate :factura specificata facturar facturation facturista facula facular :facular(es) facultate facultate cognitive :facultate cognitiva facultate combinate :facultate combinata facultate creative :facultate creativa facultate creator :facultate creatrice facultate de adaptation facultate de apperception facultate de comprehension / comprension facultate de concentration facultate de discernimento facultate de / del litteras :facultate de / de_las litteras facultate de medicina facultate de theologia facultate germinative :facultate germinativa facultate gustative :facultate gustativa facultate litterari :facultate litteraria facultate paranormal facultate perceptive :facultate perceptiva facultate pluridisciplinari :facultate pluridisciplinaria facultate visive :facultate visiva facultate visual facultates intellectual :facultates intellectuales facultates mental :facultates mentales facultative :facultativo(s) / facultativa(s) facunde :facundo(s) / facunda(s) facundia fading A fading de proximitate fading local fado fagiforme :fagiforme(s) fago fagopyro fagottar :fagottar vb fagottista fagotto fagotto tenor Fahrenheit, Gabriel Daniel faience F faisan :faisan faisan aurate :faisan aurato faisan dorate :faisan dorato faisan mascule :faisan masculo faisaneria faisanero fait accompli [F fakir :fakir fakirismo Falange [E falangismo falangista falcar falcar le herba :falcar la herba falcar un prato falcaria falcata falcate :falcato(s) / falcata(s) falcator falcatura falce :falce falce del luna :falce de la luna falce e martello falcetto falcibractee :falcibracteo(s) / falcibractea(s) falcifere :falcifero(s) / falcifera(s) falcifolie :falcifolio(s) / falcifolia(s) falciforme :falciforme(s) falcipetale :falcipetalo(s) / falcipetala(s) falcon falcon columbari :falcon columbario falcon peregrin :falcon peregrino falconar :falconar vb falconeria falconero falconetto falconides :falconides [los falconiforme :falconiforme(s) faldistorio Falia fallace :fallace(s) fallacia faller fallia fallia a plica fallia abyssal fallia anticlinal fallia clause :fallia clausa fallia complexe :fallia complexa fallia composite :fallia composita fallia de compression fallia de horst fallia del seismo fallia diagonal fallia isoclinal fallia longitudinal fallia oblique :fallia obliqua fallia passive :fallia passiva fallia radial fallia seismogenic :fallia seismogenica fallia semilongitudinal fallia semitransverse :fallia semitransversa fallia transversal fallia transverse :fallia transversa fallibile :fallibile(s) fallibilitate fallimento fallito Fallopio fall-out [A fall-out radioactive :fall-out radioactiva falsar falsar un documento falsario falsario de moneta falsario de un signatura :falsario de una signatura falsator falsator de moneta falsator del veritate :falsator de la veritate false :falso(s) / falsa(s) false clave :falsa clave falsetto falsificabile :falsificabile(s) falsificar falsificar billetes falsificar le pensamento de un persona :falsificar le pensamento de una persona falsificar le pensata de un persona :falsificar la pensata de una persona falsificar le veritate :falsificar la veritate falsificar moneta falsificar notas de banca falsificar un contracto falsificar un documento falsificar un passaporto falsificar un signatura :falsificar una signatura falsificar un texto falsification falsification de documentos falsification de scriptos falsification de textos falsification del historia :falsification de la historia falsification del veritate :falsification de la veritate falsificator falsificator de documentos falsificator de moneta falsificator de scriptos falsificator de textos falsitate falsitate de un affirmation :falsitate de una affirmation falsitate de un judicio falso falso historic :falso historico falta falta de causalitate falta de / del character falta de construction falta de copista falta de grammatica falta de impression falta de lectura falta de orthographia falta de textura falta de traduction falta de translation falta elementari :falta elementaria falta grammatic :falta grammatica falta grammatical falta impardonabile falta inexcusabile falta initial falta irremediabile :falta irremediabile falta irremissibile falta irreparabile falta legier :falta legiera falta orthographic :falta orthographica fama fama de heroe fama de scriptor fama poetic :fama poetica fame :fame fame canin :fame canina fame de lupo fame de mandar fame de terra fame horribile fame inappaciabile fame insatiabile famelic :famelico(s) / famelica(s) familia familia adoptive :familia adoptiva familia affin familia amic :familia amica familia botanic :familia botanica familia burgese :familia burgesa familia de condition humile familia de condition modeste :familia de condition modesta familia de linguas familia de parolas familia de vocabulos familia granducal familia imperial familia impovrite :familia impovrita familia indigente familia linguistic :familia linguistica familia monogamic :familia monogamica familia monoparental familia nobile familia numerose :familia numerosa familia obrer :familia obrera familia patricie :familia patricia familia principesc :familia principesca familia regal familia royal familia sin matre familia sin patre familial :familial(es) familiar :familiar(es) familiarisar :familiarizar familiarisar se con un ambiente nove :familiarizar se con un ambiente novo familiarisar un soldato con le maneamento del armas :familiarizar un soldato con le maneamento de las armas familiarisation :familiarization familiaritate familiaritates famose :famoso(s) / famosa(s) fan :fan [le / la fanal :fanal [le fanal de atterrage fanatic :fanatico(s) / fanatica(s) fanatico fanatico de football fanatico de Jesus fanatico del opera :fanatico de la opera fanatisar :fanatizar fanatisar le publico :fanatizar le publico fanatisation :fanatization fanatismo fanatismo cec :fanatismo ceco fanatismo religiose :fanatismo religioso fandango fanfar :fanfar [la fanfaron fanfaronada fanfaronadas de chassator fanfaronar fango fango cloacal fango de cloaca fango de fossato fango de fundo fango de radiolaria fangose :fangoso(s) / fangosa(s) fangositate fangositate del terreno fangotherapia :fangotherapia fano fanon :fanon [le farad :farad [le Faraday, Michael faradic :faradico(s) / faradica(s) faradisar :faradizar faradisation :faradization faradismo farandole [F farce F farcir farcitura fardar fardar se fardar se discretemente :fardar se discretamente fardar un actor fardator fardello fardello de su responsabilitates :fardello de sus responsabilitates fardello del annos :fardello de los annos fardo fardo a palpebras fardo del oculos :fardo de los oculos farina farina a / de cake farina con levatura farina de avena farina de bran farina de cassava farina de fabas farina de frumento farina de hordeo farina de lenticula farina de ligno farina de lino farina de mais farina de manioc farina de ossos farina de patatas farina de pisce farina de pisos farina de ris farina de sago farina de secale farina de soya farina de tapioca farina de tritico farina fin :farina fina farina integral farina lactee :farina lactea farina panificabile farinacee :farinaceo(s) / farinacea(s) farinar farinero fariniera farinose :farinoso(s) / farinosa(s) farragine farragine de libros farraginose :farraginoso(s) / farraginosa(s) farsa farsal :farsal(es) farsar farsator farsista fasce :fasce fasce atomic :fasce atomico fasce collimate :fasce collimato fasce convergente fasce de brancas fasce de clave(s) fasce de electrones fasce de flechas fasce de frumento fasce de laser fasce de luce fasce de lumine fasce de nervo(s) fasce de neutrones fasce de palea fasce de radiationes incoherente :fasce de radiationes incoherentes fasce de radices fasce de radios fasce de sagittas fasce de tritico fasce del projector fasce diffractate :fasce diffractato fasce divergente fasce electronic :fasce electronico fasce incidente fasce luminose :fasce luminoso fasce luminose homocentric :fasce luminoso homocentrico fasce muscular fasce spinothalamic :fasce spinothalamico fascia fascia de cellulosa fascia de pissa fascia de un sol uso fasciate :fasciato(s) / fasciata(s) fasciation fascicular :fascicular(es) fasciculate :fasciculato(s) / fasciculata(s) fasciculation fasciculo fasciculo final fasciculo nervose :fasciculo nervoso fascina fascinante :fascinante(s) fascinar fascinata :fascinata [la fascination fascinator fascino fascismo fascismo resurgente fascista fascistic :fascistico(s) / fascistica(s) fascistoide :fascistoide(s) fashion [A fashionable A fastidiar fastidiose :fastidioso(s) / fastidiosa(s) fastidiositate fastidiositate de un enumeration :fastidiositate de una enumeration fastigiate :fastigiato(s) / fastigiata(s) fastigio fastigio de un edificio fasto fasto oriental fastose :fastoso(s) / fastosa(s) fastuose :fastuoso(s) / fastuosa(s) fastuositate fastuositate de un ceremonia :fastuositate de una ceremonia fatal :fatal(es) fatalismo fatalista fatalistic :fatalistico(s) / fatalistica(s) fatalitate fata morgana fathom A fatidic :fatidico(s) / fatidica(s) fatiga fatiga cerebral fatiga de materiales fatiga de metallo fatiga debite al corrosion :fatiga debita a la corrosion fatiga intellectual fatiga mechanic :fatiga mechanica fatiga mental fatiga muscular fatiga nervose :fatiga nervosa fatiga persistente fatigabile :fatigabile(s) fatigabilitate fatigante :fatigante(s) fatigar fatigar se de un cosa :fatigar se de una cosa fatigar su auditores :fatigar sus auditores fatigate :fatigato(s) / fatigata(s) fatigate per le combatto :/ fatigata(s) per le combatto fato fatsia fatue :fatuo(s) / fatua(s) fatuitate fatuitate de un conversation :fatuitate de una conversation fauna fauna abysmal / abyssal fauna alpestre fauna alpin :fauna alpina fauna antarctic :fauna antarctica fauna arctic :fauna arctica fauna carbonifere :fauna carbonifera fauna cenozoic :fauna cenozoica fauna de aqua dulce fauna de ave fauna de tundra fauna del deserto fauna del duna :fauna de la duna fauna del solo fauna e flora litoral fauna e flora paleozoic :fauna e flora paleozoicas fauna endemic :fauna endemica fauna ethiopic :fauna ethiopica fauna forestal fauna fossile fauna jurassic :fauna jurassica fauna liassic :fauna liassica fauna marin :fauna marina fauna maritime :fauna maritima fauna microscopic :fauna microscopica fauna nearctic :fauna nearctica fauna paleozoic :fauna paleozoica fauna pelagic :fauna pelagica fauna polar fauna prehistoric :fauna prehistorica fauna steppic :fauna steppica fauna subtropic :fauna subtropica fauna subtropical fauna tropical faunal :faunal(es) faunesc :faunesco(s) / faunesca(s) faunic :faunico(s) / faunica(s) faunistic :faunistico(s) / faunistica(s) faunistica fauno faustian :faustiano(s) / faustiana(s) fauteuil F fauvismo fauvista favismo favo favor favor aulic :favor aulico favor de corte favor del corte :favor de la corte favor popular favorabile :favorabile(s) favorar / favorir favorar / favorir le artes :favorar / favorir las artes favorar / favorir le crescentia :favorar / favorir la crescentia favorar / favorir un interprisa :favorar / favorir una interprisa favorar / favorir un plano favorar / favorir un projecto favorita favorite :favorito(s) / favorita(s) favoritismo favorito favose :favoso(s) / favosa(s) fax :fax faxar febre :febre [la febre alte :febre alta febre amorose :febre amorosa febre aphthose :febre aphthosa febre arthritic :febre arthritica febre asthenic :febre asthenica febre biliose :febre biliosa febre catarrhal febre de / del auro febre de fama febre de gloria febre de lacte febre de Malta febre de trenchea febre del dentition :febre de la dentition febre del electiones :febre de las electiones febre del feno febre delirante febre epidemic :febre epidemica febre eruptive :febre eruptiva febre exanthematic :febre exanthematica febre exanthematose :febre exanthematosa febre ganglionar febre gastric :febre gastrica febre hectic :febre hectica febre intermittente febre jalne :febre jalne / jalna febre lactee :febre lactea febre larvate :febre larvata febre malaric :febre malarica febre maligne :febre maligna febre maremmatic :febre maremmatica febre miasmatic :febre miasmatica febre miliar febre mucose :febre mucosa febre nervose :febre nervosa febre paludic :febre paludica febre palustre febre paratyphoide febre puerperal febre quartan :febre quartana febre quotidian :febre quotidiana febre recurrente febre remittente febre rheumatic :febre rheumatica febre scarlatin :febre scarlatina febre soporose :febre soporosa febre splenic :febre splenica febre subintrante febre sudoral febre tenace febre tertian :febre tertiana febre traumatic :febre traumatica febre traumatologic :febre traumatologica febre typhoide febre urente febricitante :febricitante(s) febricitar febrifuge :febrifugo(s) / febrifuga(s) febrifugo febril :febril(es) febrilitate februario fecal :fecal(es) fece :fece [le / la fece de vino fecula fecula de patatas fecular :fecular vb feculente :feculente(s) adj feculentia feculeria feculose :feculoso(s) / feculosa(s) fecundabile :fecundabile(s) fecundabilitate fecundabilitate de un gameta feminin :fecundabilitate de un gameta feminino fecundar fecundar un gameta feminin :fecundar un gameta feminino fecundar un ovo fecundation fecundation artificial fecundation cruciate :fecundation cruciata fecundation del oocyto fecundation duple :fecundation dupla fecundation in vitro fecundator fecunde :fecundo(s) / fecunda(s) fecunditate fecunditate del imagination :fecunditate de la imagination fede :fedo(s) / feda(s) federal federalismo federalismo europee :federalismo europeo federalismo mundial federalista federalistic :federalistico(s) / federalistica(s) federar federate :federato(s) / federata(s) federation federation de football federation paneuropee :federation paneuropea federation sportive :federation sportiva federative :federativo(s) / federativa(s) feditate feditate de un edificio fee :fee [la feedback [A feeria feeric :feerico(s) / feerica(s) feldmarechal {sh} feldspat :feldspat feldspatic :feldspatico(s) / feldspatica(s) felibre :felibre [le felice :felice(s) felice Natal! felicitar felicitate felicitate apparente felicitate domestic :felicitate domestica felicitate fragile felicitate immutabile felicitate incerte :felicitate incerta felicitate indivise :felicitate indivisa felicitate instabile felicitation felides :felides [los felin :felino(s) / felina(s) felinitate felino fellah :fellah [le fellatio felle :felle [le felon :felon adj, sub felonia feltrate :feltrato(s) / feltrata(s) feltration feltrero feltro feltro de bira feltro de lana feltro flexibile feluca = felucca femic :femico(s) / femica(s) femina femina commerciante femina de mal vita :femina de mala vita femina de mores legier :femina de mores legieros femina de su sonios :femina de sus sonios femina del mundo femina del populo :femina del populo femina del sacrista / sacristano femina demoniac :femina demoniaca femina dulce femina emancipate :femina emancipata femina fardate :femina fardata femina fatal femina pauco / poco communicative :femina pauco / poco communicativa femina respectabile femina sterile feminin :feminino(s) / feminina(s) femininitate feminino feminisar :feminizar feminisation :feminization feminismo feminista feminista active :feminista activo / activa feminista militante feministic :feministico(s) / feministica(s) femoral :femoral(es) femore :femore [le fenar :fenar vb fenation fenator fenestra fenestra a bascula fenestra a cupola fenestra ad arco fenestra arcate :fenestra arcata fenestra basculante fenestra cantilever fenestra con barras fenestra cruciforme fenestra de diffusion fenestra de faciada fenestra de tecto fenestra de turre fenestra de ventilation fenestra de veranda fenestra glissante fenestra grilliate :fenestra grilliata fenestra lateral fenestra murate :fenestra murata fenestra panoramic :fenestra panoramica fenestra paramuscas fenestra que da super le strata :fenestra que da super la strata fenestra saliente fenestrar fenestras geminate :fenestras geminatas fenestras voltate :fenestras voltatas fenestrate :fenestrato(s) / fenestrata(s) fenestretta de tecto fenil :fenil [le fennec :fennec [le feno feno comprimite :feno comprimito feno de trifolio feno pressate :feno pressato fenuculo fenuculo tuberose :fenuculo tuberoso fenugreco fer :fero(s) / fera(s) fer como un pavon :fero como un pavon ferace :ferace(s) feracitate Ferdinando feretro feria feria agricole :feria agricola feria autumnal feria commercial feria de autumno feria de consumitores feria de monstras feria de primavera feria del vanitate :feria de la vanitate feria philatelic :feria philatelica feria primaveral feria pro consumitores feria pro philatelistas ferial :ferial(es) feriante :feriante [le / la feriar ferias feriate :feriato(s) / feriata(s) ferimento ferir ferir le adversario con un pugnal ferir le amor proprie de un persona :ferir le amor proprio de una persona ferir se in le capite :ferir se in la capite ferir se in le testa :ferir se in la testa ferita ferita de balla ferita de capite ferita de talia ferita de testa ferita del carne :ferita de la carne ferita grave ferita immedicabile ferita legier :ferita legiera ferita lethal ferita medicabile ferita mortal feritate feritate legitime :feritate legitima feritate paternal feritate paterne :feritate paterna ferma :ferma [la ferma capital ferma de bestial ferma in forma de pyramide ferma modello ferma pyramidal fermata fermentabile :fermentabile(s) fermentar fermentation fermentation acetic :fermentation acetica fermentation acide :fermentation acida fermentation alcoholic :fermentation alcoholica fermentation butyric :fermentation butyrica fermentation del feno fermentation del tabaco fermentation lactic :fermentation lactica fermentation methanic :fermentation methanica fermentation putride :fermentation putrida fermentation secundari :fermentation secundaria fermentative :fermentativo(s) / fermentativa(s) fermento fermento de yogurt fermento digestive :fermento digestivo fermento lactic :fermento lactico fermero fermi :fermi [le fermion fermium feroce :feroce(s) ferocitate ferocitate del tigre ferralia ferralia irrecuperabile ferraliero ferramento ferrar ferrar un asino ferrar un botta :ferrar una botta ferrar un cavallo ferrato ferrato de sodium ferrator ferratura ferratura de fenestra ferredoxina ferree :ferreo(s) / ferrea(s) ferreria ferrero ferric :ferrico(s) / ferrica(s) ferricyanido ferrifere :ferrifero(s) / ferrifera(s) ferrite ferritic :ferritico(s) / ferritica(s) ferritina ferro ferro a beton ferro a / de calfatar ferro a / de cavallo ferro a gaufrar ferro a gofrar ferro a soldar ferro a waflas ferro angular ferro brute :ferro bruto ferro corrugate :ferro corrugato ferro de boma ferro de buclar ferro de plana ferro de repassar ferro de soldar ferro ductile ferro dulce ferro forgiate :ferro forgiato ferro fundite :ferro fundito ferro galvanisate :ferro galvanizato ferro in barras ferro in lamina ferro in lingotos ferro in T ferro incandescente ferro magnetic :ferro magnetico ferro malleabile ferro manganesifere :ferro manganesifero ferro meteoric :ferro meteorico ferro pro soldar ferro profilate :ferro profilato ferro puddelate :ferro puddelato ferro pyrophoric :ferro pyrophorico ferro spatic :ferro spatico ferro specular ferro triangular ferro undulate :ferro undulato ferrochromo ferrocyanido ferrodoxina ferroelectric :ferroelectrico(s) / ferroelectrica(s) ferroelectricitate ferroina ferromagnetic :ferromagnetico(s) / ferromagnetica(s) ferromagnetismo ferromanganese :ferromanganese [le ferrophosphoro ferroproteina ferrose :ferroso(s) / ferrosa(s) ferrosilicium ferrotypia ferrovia ferrovia a cremaliera ferrovia aeree :ferrovia aerea ferrovia funicular ferrovia local ferrovia statal ferrovia subterranee :ferrovia subterranea ferrovia suburban :ferrovia suburbana ferrovia transafrican :ferrovia transafricana ferrovia transsiberian :ferrovia transsiberiana ferrovia vicinal ferroviari :ferroviario(s) / ferroviaria(s) ferroviario ferrugine :ferrugine [la ferruginose :ferruginoso(s) / ferruginosa(s) ferruginositate ferry-boat [A ferry-boat a duo pontes :ferry-boat a duos / duas pontes fertile :fertile(s) fertilisabile :fertilizabile(s) fertilisante :fertilizante adj, sub fertilisante de calce :fertilizante de calce fertilisante organic :fertilizante organico fertilisar :fertilizar fertilisation :fertilization fertilisation con calce :fertilization con calce fertilisation del solo :fertilization del solo fertilisation duple :fertilization dupla fertilisation duplice :fertilization duplice fertilisation in vitro :fertilization in vitro fertilitate fertilitate del imagination :fertilitate de la imagination fertilitate del solo ferula fervente :fervente(s) ferventia ferver fervide :fervido(s) / fervida(s) fervor fervor religiose :fervor religioso fescennin :fescennino(s) / fescennina(s) festa festa anniversari :festa anniversaria festa annual festa benefic :festa benefica festa bisannual festa campestre festa commemorative :festa commemorativa festa de anniversario festa de ballo festa de barbacoa festa de barbecue festa de beneficentia festa de caritate festa de classe festa de(l) coronation :festa de / de_la coronation festa de corte festa de dansa festa de estate festa de familia festa de fidantiamento festa de flores festa de gala festa de mascarada festa de musica festa de Natal festa de pascha festa de Prime Maio festa de Purim festa de ramadan festa de rhetorica festa de Sancte Nicolaus :festa de Sancto Nicolaus festa de tiro Festa del Azymos :Festa de los Azymos festa del matres :festa de las matres festa del resurrection :festa de la resurrection festa del resurrection de Nostre Senior :festa de la resurrection de Nostre Senior Festa del Tabernaculos :Festa de los Tabernaculos festa del trinitate :festa de la trinitate festa equestre festa fixe :festa fixa festa in le strata :festa in la strata festa inaugural festa infantil festa infantin :festa infantina festa israelita festa jubilar festa lustral festa matrimonial festa mobile festa musical festa national festa nuptial festa patronal festa pop festa popular festa pro le infantes :festa pro los infantes festa scholar festa semiduple :festa semidupla festa sportive :festa sportiva festa stratal festa super glacie festar festar le carnaval festar su anniversario festar su dece annos de servicio :festar sus dece annos de servicio festas bacchic :festas bacchicas festas christian :festas christianas festas dionysiac :festas dionysiacas festas mobile :festas mobiles festas orgiastic :festas orgiasticas festas panhellenic :festas panhellenicas festas religiose :festas religiosas festear festeator festinar festino festino gastronomic :festino gastronomico festival :festival festival cinematographic :festival cinematographico festival de Cannes festival de cine festival de Eurovision festival de jazz festival de musica festival musical festival pop festive :festivo(s) / festiva(s) festivitate festivitates annue :festivitates annuas feston festonar festuca festuca arundinacee :festuca arundinacea festuca gigante festuca ovin :festuca ovina festuca pratense festuca rigide :festuca rigida festuca rubre :festuca rubra feta fetal :fetal(es) fetar fetation fetiche [F fetichismo fetichista fetichistic :fetichistico(s) / fetichistica(s) feticida feticidio fetide :fetido(s) / fetida(s) fetidessa fetiditate feto feto bicephale :feto bicephalo feto inviabile feto viabile fetor fetor de cadaveres feudal :feudal(es) feudalisar :feudalizar feudalisation :feudalization feudalismo feudalista feudalitate feudatario feudista feudo feudo ecclesiastic :feudo ecclesiastico feudo feminin :feudo feminino feudo masculin :feudo masculino feuilleton F Fez fez :fez Fiacre fiacre :fiacre [le fiasco fiat :fiat [le fibra fibra acrylic :fibra acrylica fibra animal fibra artificial fibra cannabis fibra contractile fibra cortical fibra de amianto fibra de asbesto fibra de cannabe fibra de coco fibra de coton fibra de jute fibra de kapok fibra de lana fibra de lino fibra de origine animal fibra de origine mineral fibra de origine vegetal fibra de papiro fibra de polyester fibra de rayon fibra de sisal fibra de vitro fibra del ligno fibra liberian :fibra liberiana fibra lignose :fibra lignosa fibra mineral fibra muscular fibra natural fibra nervose :fibra nervosa fibra synthetic :fibra synthetica fibra textile fibra vascular fibra vegetal fibras collagene :fibras collagena fibras del carne :fibras de la carne fibras filabile :fibras filabiles fibras synthetic :fibras syntheticas fibras unitive :fibras unitivas fibrilla fibrilla muscular fibrillar fibrillation fibrillation cardiac :fibrillation cardiaca fibrillose :fibrilloso(s) / fibrillosa(s) fibrina fibrinoogeno fibrinolyse = fibrinolysis fibrinose :fibrinoso(s) / fibrinosa(s) fibroblasto fibrocartilagine :fibrocartilagine [la fibroina fibroma :fibroma [le fibromatose = fibromatosis fibromyalgia fibrosarcoma :fibrosarcoma [le fibroscopia fibroscopic :fibroscopico(s) / fibroscopica(s) fibroscopio fibrose :fibroso(s) / fibrosa(s) fibrose = fibrosis fibrose cystic :fibrose cystica fibrose hepatic :fibrose hepatica fibrositate fibrositate de amianto fibrositis fibula ficaria ficato ficato anserin :ficato anserino ficato de gado ficato de oca ficato de porco ficato de vitello ficedula fiche [F fichiero fichu F ficifolie :ficifolio(s) / ficifolia(s) fico fico elastic :fico elastico ficoide :ficoide(s) adj ficticie :ficticio(s) / ficticia(s) fiction fiction legal fictional :fictional(es) fictionalisar :fictionalizar fictionalitate fictive :fictivo(s) / fictiva(s) ficus :ficus fidantia fidantia de avaria fidantiamento fidantiar fidantiar se a fidantiar se officialmente fidantiato fide :fide [la fide ardente fide catholic :fide catholica fide cec :fide ceca fide del christiano fide false :fide falsa fide fervente fide indestructibile fide judee :fide judea fide mystic :fide mystica fide protestante fide punic :fide punica fide theologal fideicommissari :fideicommissario(s) / fideicommissaria(s) fideicommissario fideicommisse :fideicommisso(s) / fideicommissa(s) fideicommisso fideicommitter fideismo fideista fidejussion fidejussor fidejussori :fidejussorio(s) / fidejussoria(s) fidel :fidel(es) fidel a su deber fidel al parola date :fidel a la parola data fidel al tradition :fidel a la tradition fidel al traditiones :fidel a las traditiones fidel usque al morte :fidel usque a la morte fidelitate fidelitate amorose :fidelitate amorosa fidelitate conjugal fidelitate de can fidelitate de un amico fidelitate de un traduction :fidelitate de una traduction fidelitate fraternal fidelitate jurate :fidelitate jurata fidelitate marital fidelitate nuptial fider fider se a un persona :fider se a una persona fider un cosa a un persona :fider una cosa a una persona fiducia fiducia absolute :fiducia absoluta fiducia cec :fiducia ceca fiducia imperturbabile fiducia in Deo fiducia in le victoria :fiducia in la victoria fiducia inconditionate :fiducia inconditionata fiducial :fiducial(es) fiduciari :fiduciario(s) / fiduciaria(s) fifty-fifty [A figer figura figura de ballo figura de cera figura de comedia figura de dansa figura de proa figura de rhetorica figura de valse figura emblematic :figura emblematica figura enigmatic :figura enigmatica figura enneagonal figura enneagone :figura enneagona figura equestre figura feminin :figura feminina figura geometric :figura geometrica figura globose :figura globosa figura grottesc :figura grottesca figura heraldic :figura heraldica figura human :figura humana figura imponente figura impressionante figura lamentabile figura libere :figura libere / libera figura magic :figura magica figura melodic :figura melodica figura mysteriose :figura mysteriosa figura oblonge :figura oblonga figura paternal figura paterne :figura paterna figura pisciforme figura poetic :figura poetica figura prominente figura quadrilatere :figura quadrilatera figura rectilinee :figura rectilinea figura rhetoric :figura rhetorica figura rubenesc :figura rubenesca figura secundari :figura secundaria figura tetrahedric :figura tetrahedrica figurabile :figurabile(s) figurabilitate figural :figural(es) figurante :figurante / la figurar figurar in un lista :figurar in una lista figurar se figuras compulsori :figuras compulsorias figuras de un pictura :figuras de una pictura figuras de un tango figuras geometric a contorno mixtelinee :figuras geometricas a contorno mixtelineo figuras imponite del patinage artistic :figuras imponitas del patinage artistico figuras melodic :figuras melodicas figurate :figurato(s) / figurata(s) figuration figuration de un scena campestre :figuration de una scena campestre figurative :figurativo(s) / figurativa(s) figurativitate figurina figurina de cera figurismo figurista fila fila de casas fila de octo kilometros fila de sedias filabile :filabile(s) filago filago spatulate :filago spatulato filamento filamento caudal filamento de carbon filamento de metallo filamento de mycelio filamento de tungsten filamento de wolfram filamento incandescente filamento nervose :filamento nervoso filamentose :filamentoso(s) / filamentosa(s) filanda filanda de coton filanda de lana cardate :filanda de lana cardata filanda de seta filanda de stamine filandera filanderia filanderia de coton filanderia de lana cardate :filanderia de lana cardata filanderia de lino filanderia de seta filanderia de stamine filandero filandero de coton filandero de lana filar filar a machina filar a mano filar filos filar lana filaria filariasis filator filator de coton filator de lana filator de lino filatorio filatura filatura a mano filatura de coton filatura de jute filatura de lana filatura de lana cardate :filatura de lana cardata filatura de lino filatura de seta filatura de stamine file [A filet F filet de anchoa / anchova filet de bove filet de maquerello filet de pisce filet de porco filet de solea filettar filetto filetto conic :filetto conico filetto de matre vite filetto de vite filetto exterior filetto fin :filetto fino filetto multiple :filetto multiplo filetto ronde :filetto rondo filetto rotunde :filetto rotundo filetto simple filetto trapezoide filetto triangular filetto triple :filetto triplo filia filia adoptive :filia adoptiva filia affin filia de Satan filia gemine :filia gemina filia regal filia royal filial :filial adj, sub filial bancari :filial bancaria filial de banca filial del bibliotheca :filial de la bibliotheca filiar :filiar vb filiar porchettos filiastra filiastro filiation filiation de manuscriptos filiation del eventos :filiation de los eventos filiation legitime :filiation legitima filiation matrilinear filiation matrilinee :filiation matrilinea filiation natural filibusteria filibustero filical :filical(es) filicaule :filicaule(s) filice :filice filice aquilin :filice aquilino filice arborescente filice mascule :filice masculo filices de pruina filicifolie :filicifolio(s) / filicifolia(s) filiciforme :filiciforme(s) filiera filifolie :filifolio(s) / filifolia(s) filiforme :filiforme(s) filigrana filigranar filio filio adoptive :filio adoptivo filio affin filio bastarde :filio bastardo filio cadette :filio cadette / cadetto filio de mamma filio de Satan filio de su tempore Filio del Homine filio del populo filio del prime lecto :filio del primo lecto filio del secunde lecto :filio del secundo lecto filio gemine :filio gemino filio illegitime :filio illegitimo filio legitime :filio legitimo filio median :filio mediano filio natural filio posthume :filio posthumo filio primogenite :filio primogenito filio prodige :filio prodigo filio regal filio royal filio secundogenite :filio secundogenito filio sextogenite :filio sextogenito filio unic :filio unico filiola filiolo filipendula filipendule :filipendulo(s) / filipendula(s) film [A film a colores film a episodios film a these film a trucos film aquee :film aqueo film aquose :film aquoso film bellic :film bellico film burlesc :film burlesco film comic :film comico film de action film de actualitates film de animation film de aventuras film de catastrophes film de cowboys film de designos film de designos animate :film de designos animatos film de disastros film de formato standard film de guerra film de horror film de intertenimento film de liquido film de metrage curte :film de metrage curto film de metrage longe :film de metrage longo film de natura film de oleo film de pirata film de promotion film de propaganda film de reclamo film de riso film de serie B film de spionage film de these film de vanguarda film documentari :film documentario film educative :film educativo film erotic :film erotico film execrabile film fixe :film fixo film in color film in colores film in nigre e blanc :film in nigro e blanco film in rolo film in technicolor film in version original film insipide :film insipido film juvenil film monocrystallin :film monocrystallino film mute :film muto film neorealista film parlante film pedagogic :film pedagogico film photographic :film photographico film policiari :film policiario film porno film pornographic :film pornographico film postsynchronisate :film postsynchronisato film principal film pro juvenes film promotional film publicitari :film publicitario film recreative :film recreativo film relentate :film relentato film retardate :film retardato film reversibile film sanguilente :film sanguilento film sensational film sonor :film sonoro film stereoscopic :film stereoscopico film tridimensional film video film virgine filmabile :filmabile(s) filmar filmar un libro filmation filmation de un libro filmic :filmico(s) / filmica(s) filmographia filmographic :filmographico(s) / filmographica(s) filmographo filmologia filmologic :filmologico(s) / filmologica(s) filmotheca filo filo a / de alte tension :filo a / de alta tension filo a / de bastir filo a / de brodar filo a dentella filo a / de plumbo filo a / de sarcir filo a / de suer filo acrylic :filo acrylico filo cannabis filo cardate :filo cardato filo cerate :filo cerato filo conductor filo de aciero filo de aluminium filo de aranea filo de argentano filo de argento filo de Ariadna filo de auro filo de cannabe filo de coton filo de crochet filo de cupro filo de ferro filo de ferro galvanisate :filo de ferro galvanizato filo de feston filo de filigrana filo de lana filo de laton filo de lino filo de manganina filo de mason filo de massa filo de metallo filo de metallo piccante filo de metallo spinal filo de metallo spinate :filo de metallo spinato filo de metallo spinose :filo de metallo spinoso filo de nickel filo de nylon filo de osmium filo de perlas filo de platino filo de plumbo filo de rayon filo de resistentia filo de seta filo de sisal filo de suer a machina filo de suspension filo de sutura filo de terra filo de trama filo de un historia :filo de una historia filo de velero filo de viscosa filo de vita filo duple :filo duplo filo electric :filo electrico filo electrificate :filo electrificato filo forte filo fusibile filo incerate :filo incerato filo inextensibile filo laminate :filo laminato filo metallic :filo metallico filo piccante filo piciate :filo piciato filo potentiometric :filo potentiometrico filo pro dentella filo profilate :filo profilato filo spinal filo spinate :filo spinato filo spinose :filo spinoso filo telegraphic :filo telegraphico filo telephonic :filo telephonico filoguidate :filoguidato(s) / filoguidata(s) filon filon argentifere :filon argentifero filon aurifere :filon aurifero filon carbonifere :filon carbonifero filon cuprifere :filon cuprifero filon de argento filon de auro filon de carbon filon de plumbo filon de sal filon de stanno filon metallifere :filon metallifero filon plumbifere :filon plumbifero filon principal filon stannifere :filon stannifero filopluma :filopluma filovirus filtrabile :filtrabile(s) filtrabilitate filtrabilitate de un virus filtrar filtrar caffe filtration filtrato filtrato de soya filtrato sin germines filtrato sterile filtrator filtro filtro a aere filtro a aqua filtro a benzina filtro a membrana filtro a oleo filtro antiruito filtro biologic :filtro biologico filtro bipolar filtro blau filtro chromatic :filtro chromatico filtro conic :filtro conico filtro de aeration filtro de aere filtro de banda filtro de / pro caffe filtro de contrasto filtro de gas filtro de gasolina filtro de gravella filtro de luce filtro de lumine filtro de octava filtro de oleo filtro de polarisation :filtro de polarization filtro de ruito filtro de ruitos parasite :filtro de ruitos parasitos filtro de watta filtro diffusor filtro interferential filtro jalne :filtro jalne / jalno filtro membranose :filtro membranoso filtro percolante filtro pression filtro pro bacterios filtro reductor de ruito filtro solar filtro verde filtropressa :filtropressa [le fimbria fimbriar fimbriate :fimbriato(s) / fimbriata(s) fimbriation fin :fin adj, sub fin de cigarretta fin de cigarro fin de citation fin de septimana fin de un roman / romance fin del die fin del jorno fin del vita :fin de la vita fin deplorabile fin disastrose :fin disastroso fin tragic :fin tragico final :final adj, sub final de cuppa final del cuppa :final de la cuppa finalisar :finalizar finalisation :finalization finalismo finalista finalista de un campionato de tennis finalistic :finalistico(s) / finalistica(s) finalitate finalmente finalmente ille ha succumbite al pression :finalmente ille ha succumbito a la pression financero financia financia communal financia municipal financiamento financiamento de un industria per le stato :financiamento de una industria per le stato financiar financiar un partito politic :financiar un partito politico financiar un plano financiar un projecto financiari :financiario(s) / financiaria(s) financias financiation financiator financiator de un interprisa :financiator de una interprisa finder finder capillos in quatro finder diamante finder le movimento pro le pace :finder le movimento pro la pace finder ligno findimento finditor finditor de ardesia finditor de capillos in quatro finditura fines de guerra fines de propaganda fines propagandista :fines propagandistas finessa finger finger amicitate finger amor finger indifferentia finger interesse fingibile :fingibile(s) fingimento fingitor finibile :finibile(s) finir finir in le prision :finir in la prision finir in puncta finir in un fiasco finir mal finir tragicamente finish [A finissime :finissimo(s) / finissima(s) finitate finite :finito(s) / finita(s) finition finitor finitude finlandese :finlandese(s) / finlandesa(s) Finlandia finlandisar :finlandizar finlandisation :finlandization finnese :finnese(s) / finnesa(s) finno finno-ugrian :finno-ugriano(s) / finno-ugriana(s) finno-ugriano finta fintar fiord Nor. fiordes norvegian :fiordes norvegianos fioritura fioritura de stilo firewall A firma firma bancari :firma bancaria firma commercial firma de demolition(es) firma de expedition firma de exportation firma de ingenieros firma false :firma falsa firma illegibile firma legalisate :firma legalizata firmamento firmamento stellifere :firmamento stellifero firmar firmar le pace :firmar la pace firmar un contracto firmar un decreto firmar un tractato firme :firme(s) firme como un rocca :firme como una rocca firme in su principios :firme in sus principios firmessa firmitate de character firmitate in su principios :firmitate in sus principios firn :firn fiscal :fiscal(es) fiscalisar :fiscalizar fiscalisar le cargas social del industria :fiscalizar las cargas sociales de la industria fiscalisar le oneres social del industria :fiscalizar los oneres sociales de la industria fiscalisation :fiscalization fiscalitate fiscalitate oppressive :fiscalitate oppressiva fisco fishburger [A fish-eye A fisse :fisso(s) / fissa(s) fissibile :fissibile(s) fissifolie :fissifolio(s) / fissifolia(s) fissile :fissile(s) fissilitate fissilitate de un nucleo fission fission atomic :fission atomica fission binari :fission binaria fission de atomos fission del atomo fission nuclear fissipare :fissiparo(s) / fissipara(s) fissiparitate fissipede :fissipede(s) fissipetale :fissipetalo(s) / fissipetala(s) fissirostros fissura fissura branchial fissura buccal fissura cranial fissura cranian :fissura craniana fissura de desiccation fissura de dilatation fissura de fatiga fissura de glaciero fissura de un muro fissura del bucca :fissura de la bucca fissura longitudinal fissura transversal fissural :fissural(es) fissurar fissuration fistula fistula anal fistula biliar fistula complete :fistula completa fistula del ano fistula gastric :fistula gastrica fistula intestinal fistula lacrimal fistula maxillar fistula stercoral fistular :fistular(es) fistulation fistulina fistulina hepatic :fistulina hepatica fistulose :fistuloso(s) / fistulosa(s) fitis :fitis fitness [A fixabile :fixabile(s) fixa-cravata :fixa-cravata fixar fixar con clavos fixar le attention super un cosa :fixar la attention super una cosa fixar le conditiones :fixar las conditiones fixar le hora :fixar la hora fixar le oculos super :fixar los oculos super fixar le precio del butyro fixar principios inderogabile :fixar principios inderogabiles fixar quotas fixar (se) un linea de comportamento :fixar (se) una linea de comportamento fixar (se) un linea de conducta :fixar (se) una linea de conducta fixar su attention a fixar un cosa con exactitude :fixar una cosa con exactitude fixar un cosa con vites :fixar una cosa con vites fixar un cosa per scripto :fixar una cosa per scripto fixar un data :fixar una data fixar un dividendo fixar un gas fixar un limite fixar un maximo fixar un norma :fixar una norma fixar un pictura al muro :fixar una pictura al muro fixar un pictura al pariete :fixar una pictura a la pariete fixar un termino fixation fixation a bayonetta fixation de oxygeno fixation de precio pro lotes fixation del dunas per plantationes :fixation de las dunas per plantationes fixative :fixativo(s) / fixativa(s) fixativo fixator fixator pro le capillos :fixator pro los capillos fixe :fixo(s) / fixa(s) fixismo fixista fixitate fjeld [No flabellar :flabellar vb flabellate :flabellato(s) / flabellata(s) flabellation flabellifere :flabellifero(s) / flabellifera(s) flabelliforme :flabelliforme(s) flabello flabello japonese :flabello japonese flaccide :flaccido(s) / flaccida(s) flacciditate flacon flacon a / de perfumo flacon de colla flacon de crystallo flacon de pilulas flacon familial flacon platte :flacon platto flagellante :flagellante / la flagellantismo flagellantista flagellar flagellar le vitios :flagellar los vitios flagellate :flagellato(s) / flagellata(s) flagellation flagellato flagellator flagellifere :flagellifero(s) / flagellifera(s) flagelliflor :flagelliflor(es) flagelliforme :flagelliforme(s) flagello flagello de cavallero flagello de cochiero flagello de Deo flagello de insectos flagello del spermatozoide flagello spermatic :flagello spermatico flageolet [F flagrante :flagrante(s) flagrantia flagrar flair F flairar flambar flamboyant F flamenco flaminge :flamingo(s) / flaminga(s) flamingisar :flamingizar flamingisar le universitate de Gent :flamingizar la universitate de Gent flamingisation :flamingization flamingo flamma flamma amorose :flamma amorosa flamma clar :flamma clara flamma de amor flamma de candela flamma de gas flamma de securitate flamma de soldatura flamma del vita :flamma de la vita flamma fuliginose :flamma fuliginosa flamma fumose :flamma fumosa flamma olympic :flamma olympica flamma oxyacetylenic :flamma oxyacetylenica flamma pilota flamma vacillante flammabile :flammabile(s) flammabilitate flammante :flammante(s) flammar flammee :flammeo(s) / flammea(s) flammetta flammifero flammifero de cera flammifero de securitate flammifero phosphoric :flammifero phosphorico flammifero phosphoro flammifero svedese flan F flan al ceresias flan de caramello flanar flanator flancar flancar un colonna :flancar una colonna flanco flanco de collina Flandra Flandra Occidental Flandra Oriental flanella flanella cruciate :flanella cruciata flanella de coton flanella pro camisas flangia flangia cec :flangia ceca flangia de accopulamento flangia de rota flaon flaon de caramello flar :flar vb flasco flasco con tappo de vitro flasco de aqua flasco de duo litres :flasco de duos litres flasco de vino flasco erlenmeyer flasco florentin :flasco florentino flasco pro le pulvere flash A flash cubo flash electronic :flash electronico flash-back A flato flattar flattar le aure flattar le vanitate de un persona :flattar la vanitate de una persona flattator flatteria flatulente :flatulente(s) flatulentia flatuose :flatuoso(s) / flatuosa(s) flatuositate flauta flauta alto flauta basse :flauta bassa flauta de flauta de canna flauta de Pan flauta dulce flauta dulce basse :flauta dulce bassa flauta incantate :flauta incantata flauta magic :flauta magica flauta transversal flauta transverse :flauta transversa flautar flautista flave :flavo(s) / flava(s) flavescente :flavescente(s) flavina flavipede :flavipede(s) flavipunctate :flavipunctato(s) / flavipunctata(s) flavoproteina flebile :flebile(s) flecha {sh} flecha amorose :flecha amorosa flecha de amor flecha invenenate :flecha invenenata flecha venenose :flecha venenosa flechar {sh} flechator {sh} flechetta {sh} flechiera flecter fleur de lis F flexibile :flexibile(s) flexibilisar :flexibilizar flexibilitate flexibilitate de un cablo flexibilitate del precios :flexibilitate de los precios flexion flexion del genus :flexion de los genus flexional :flexional(es) flexo flexo del aspirator flexographia flexographic :flexographico(s) / flexographica(s) flexor flexuose :flexuoso(s) / flexuosa(s) flexuositate flexuositate de un linea :flexuositate de una linea flexura flicflac :flicflac flight-recorder [A flint A flint-glass A flip-flop A flippar flipper A flirt A flirtar flirtar con un persona :flirtar con una persona flirtation floccate :floccato(s) / floccata(s) flocco flocco de capillos flocco de fuligine flocco de lana flocco de nive flocco de sapon floccos de avena floccos de frumento floccos de mais floccos de ris floccos de tapioca floccose :floccoso(s) / floccosa(s) floccular :floccular vb flocculation floppy A floppy disk A flor :flor flor acyclic :flor acyclica flor anomale :flor anomala flor apetale :flor apetala flor aquatic :flor aquatica flor artificial flor campestre flor capitate :flor capitata flor composite :flor composita flor con pistillo flor cyclic :flor cyclica flor de flor de anthurio flor de autumno flor de azalea flor de cacto flor de cannelliero flor de ceresiero flor de cucu flor de cupro flor de estufa flor de farina flor de farina de ris flor de farina de secale flor de farina de tritico flor de indigo flor de jasmin flor de lavandula flor de lilio flor de lis flor de lupulo flor de malt flor de narcisso flor de oleandro flor de papavere flor de passion flor de piriero flor de prato flor de primavera flor de rhododendro flor de sambuco flor de sepultura flor de sulfure flor de tilia flor del campo flor del campos :flor de los campos flor del passion :flor de la passion flor diandre :flor diandra flor diurne :flor diurna flor entomophile :flor entomophila flor equinoctial flor estive :flor estiva flor flosculose :flor flosculosa flor funerari :flor funeraria flor hibernal flor ligulate :flor ligulata flor liguliforme flor mellifere :flor mellifera flor monandre :flor monandra flor monosepale :flor monosepala flor nocturne :flor nocturna flor papilionacee :flor papilionacea flor pistillate :flor pistillata flor pratense flor primaveral flor quadripetale :flor quadripetala flor sepulcral flor siccate :flor siccata flor silvestre flor staminate :flor staminata flor sterile flor terminal flor tubulate :flor tubulata flor tubulose :flor tubulosa Flora flora flora alpestre flora alpin :flora alpina flora arctic :flora arctica flora cenozoic :flora cenozoica flora de aqua dulce flora de tundra flora del deserto flora del dunas :flora de las dunas flora e fauna oligocen :flora e fauna oligocenas flora e fauna pliocen :flora e fauna pliocenas flora e fauna subantarctic :flora e fauna subantarcticas flora e fauna subequatorial :flora e fauna subequatoriales flora endemic :flora endemica flora forestal flora fungic de un foreste :flora fungica de un foreste flora herbal flora heterochtone :flora heterochtona flora intestinal flora marin :flora marina flora maritime :flora maritima flora microscopic :flora microscopica flora montan :flora montana flora monticole :flora monticola flora nival flora oceanian :flora oceaniana flora oceanic :flora oceanica flora palustre flora pelagic :flora pelagica flora polar flora steppic :flora steppica flora subequatorial flora subtropical flora tropical floral :floral(es) florar floration floration autumnal floration del arbores fructal :floration de los arbores fructales floration del arbores fructifere :floration de los arbores fructiferos floreal :floreal(es) Florentia florentin :florentino(s) / florentina(s) florentino florer floreria flores alterne :flores alternas flores androgyne :flores androgynas flores autumnal :flores autumnales flores axillar :flores axillares flores campanulate :flores campanulatas flores con corolla hexapetale :flores con corolla hexapetala flores cyclic :flores cyclicas flores de pruina flores diclin :flores diclinas flores hermaphrodite :flores hermaphroditas flores hexapetale :flores hexapetalas flores inodor :flores inodoras flores lageniforme :flores lageniformes flores matinal :flores matinales flores monadelphe :flores monadelphas flores pistillifere :flores pistilliferas flores plantabile solo in primavera :flores plantabiles solo in primavera flores secate :flores secatas flores staminifere :flores staminiferas flores stilisate :flores stilizatas flores taliate :flores taliatas flores umbellate :flores umbellatas flores unilateral :flores unilaterales florescentia florescer floretta florettista floretto floribunde :floribundo(s) / floribunda(s) floribunditate floricole :floricolo(s) / floricola(s) floricultor floricultura Florida floride :florido(s) / florida(s) floriditate floriera florifere :florifero(s) / florifera(s) florilegio florimento florino florino de auro florista floristic :floristico(s) / floristica(s) floristica floritura floron flosculo flosculose :flosculoso(s) / flosculosa(s) flossa flotar flotation flotta flotta aeree :flotta aerea flotta auxiliar flotta commercial flotta de argento flotta de baleneros flotta de combatto flotta de commercio flotta de convoyo flotta de disbarcamento flotta de disimbarcation flotta de escorta flotta de guerra flotta de invasion flotta de pisca flotta de piscatores de crangones flotta de remolcage flotta de tankers flotta fluvial flotta japonese :flotta japonesa flotta maritime :flotta maritima flotta mercante flotta mercantil flotta mundial flottabile :flottabile(s) flottabilitate flottante :flottante(s) flottar flottar al deriva :flottar a la deriva flottar al mercede del undas :flottar a la mercede de las undas flottar al mercede del vento :flottar a la mercede del vento flottation flottator flottator de un carburator flottilia flottilia de pisca flucto fluctuante :fluctuante(s) fluctuar fluctuar inter le pavor e le sperantia :fluctuar inter le pavor e / et la sperantia fluctuar inter le pavor e le spero :fluctuar inter le pavor e / et le spero fluctuar inter le timo e le sperantia :fluctuar inter le timo e / et la sperantia fluctuar inter le timo e le spero :fluctuar inter le timo e / et le spero fluctuar inter le vita e le morte :fluctuar inter la vita e / et la morte fluctuation fluctuation conjunctural fluctuation de precios fluctuation de temperatura fluctuation del opinion public :fluctuation de la opinion publica fluctuation del precios :fluctuation de los precios fluctuation saisonal fluctuationes thermal :fluctuationes thermales fluctuationes thermic :fluctuationes thermicas fluente :fluente(s) fluentia fluer fluide :fluido(s) / fluida(s) fluidica fluidificabile :fluidificabile(s) fluidificar fluidification fluiditate fluiditate de un situation politic :fluiditate de una situation politica fluido fluido cerebrospinal fluido de freno fluido electric :fluido electrico fluido frigorigene :fluido frigorigeno fluido intercellular fluido magnetic :fluido magnetico fluido non viscose :fluido non viscoso fluido phototropic :fluido phototropico fluido refrigerante fluor fluorar fluorate :fluorato(s) / fluorata(s) fluoresceina fluorescente :fluorescente(s) fluorescentia fluorescentia de crystallos de fluorite fluorescer fluorescopia fluorescopio fluoric :fluorico(s) / fluorica(s) fluorifere :fluorifero(s) / fluorifera(s) fluorimetria fluorimetric :fluorimetrico(s) / fluorimetrica(s) fluorimetro fluorina fluorisar :fluorizar fluorisation :fluorization fluorisation de aqua potabile :fluorization de aqua potabile fluorisation de aqua pro biber :fluorization de aqua pro biber fluorite fluoroscopia fluoroscopic :fluoroscopico(s) / fluoroscopica(s) fluoroscopio fluorose = fluorosis fluoruro fluoruro de calcium flush [A flute F fluvial :fluvial(es) fluviatile :fluviatile(s) fluviation fluvio fluvio a marea fluvio canalisabile :fluvio canalizabile fluvio canalisate :fluvio canalizato fluvio costari :fluvio costario fluvio de frontiera fluvio de marea fluvio de parolas fluvio del steppas :fluvio de las steppas fluvio effluente fluvio glacial fluvio glaciari :fluvio glaciario fluvio limitrophe fluvio navigabile fluvio sinuose :fluvio sinuoso fluvio verbal fluviologia fluviologic :fluviologico(s) / fluviologica(s) fluviometria fluviometric :fluviometrico(s) / fluviometrica(s) fluviometro fluviomorphologia fluvios polluite per le residuos industrial :fluvios polluitos per los residuos industriales fluxion fluxion del pectore fluxion ganglionari :fluxion ganglionaria fluxo fluxo acustic :fluxo acustico fluxo alvin :fluxo alvino fluxo blanc :fluxo blanco fluxo de armas fluxo de emigrantes fluxo de energia fluxo de fango fluxo de gente fluxo de injurias fluxo de invectivas fluxo de lava fluxo de luce fluxo de lumine fluxo de parolas fluxo de pensamentos fluxo de pensatas fluxo de refugiatos fluxo de sanguine fluxo de sapa fluxo de ventre fluxo e refluxo :fluxo e / et refluxo fluxo emigratori :fluxo emigratorio fluxo human :fluxo humano fluxo laminar fluxo lavic :fluxo lavico fluxo luminose :fluxo luminoso fluxo magnetic :fluxo magnetico fluxo menstrual fluxo monetari :fluxo monetario fluxo oratori :fluxo oratorio fluxo turbulente :fluxo turbulento fluxo verbal fluxometro FMI: Fundo Monetari International :FMI: Fundo Monetario International foc :foc foc de artimon focage focal :focal(es) focalisar :focalizar focalisar le attention super un cosa :focalizar la attention super una cosa focalisar radios solar :focalizar radios solares focalisar un camera :focalizar una camera focalisation :focalization focar :focar [le focar de contagion focar de incendio focar de incontro focar domestic :focar domestico focar pestose :focar pestoso fochero foco foco amorose :foco amoroso foco anterior foco artificial foco celeste foco crepitante de / del camino foco cruciate :foco cruciato foco de arte foco de artificio foco de artilleria foco de babordo foco de barrage foco de Bengala foco de campamento foco de campo foco de carbon foco de carros de combatto foco de celo foco de civilisation :foco de civilization foco de contagion foco de cultura foco de estufa foco de flanco foco de infection foco de insurrection foco de joia foco del camino foco de ligno foco de marea foco de mitraliatrices foco de palea foco de pascha foco de peste foco de position foco de prairie foco de Sancte Antonio :foco de Sancto Antonio foco de Sancte Elmo :foco de Sancto Elmo foco de tanks foco de un revolta :foco de una revolta foco de un seismo foco del incendio foco del passion :foco de la passion foco del peste :foco de la peste foco fatue :foco fatuo foco grec :foco greco foco homicida foco imaginari :foco imaginario foco in le camino foco inextinguibile foco infectiose :foco infectioso foco infective :foco infectivo foco infectuose :foco infectuoso foco insurrectional foco mortifere :foco mortifero foco nude :foco nudo foco paschal foco que jecta scintillas foco seismic :foco seismico foco tubercular foco tuberculose :foco tuberculoso foco virtual focometria focometric :focometrico(s) / focometrica(s) focometro focos artificial :focos artificiales focose :focoso(s) / focosa(s) focositate foder foderar foderar un mantello foderatura fodero fodero amovibile fodero distachabile föhn [G foliacee :foliáceo(s) / foliacea(s) foliage foliage de pino foliage de primavera foliage de tilia foliage de ulmo foliage ornamental foliage primaveral foliage spisse :foliage spisso foliage vernal foliar foliar un libro foliate :foliato(s)/ foliata(s) foliation folic :fólico(s) / folica(s) folio folio acicular folio axillar folio bracteal folio composite :folio composito folio de acacia folio de acantho folio de acere folio de adhesion folio de allio folio de alno folio de aluminium folio de annuncios folio de apio folio de arbore folio de auro folio de autumno folio de betula folio de chrysanthemo folio de cibolla folio de coca folio de convocation folio de coupons folio de documentation folio de endivia folio de fago folio de fenuculo folio de filice folio de fraxino folio de guarda folio de hedera folio de herba folio de impostos folio de indigo folio de inscription folio de lauriero folio de lilio folio de loto folio de melissa folio de mespiliero folio de mica folio de moriero folio de musica folio de myrto folio de oleandro folio de olivo folio de papavere folio de papiro folio de papiro virgine folio de persichiero folio de persico folio de petrosilio folio de platano folio de poplo folio de presentia folio de querco folio de reclamo folio de rheubarbaro folio de rhododendro folio de rosa folio de rosmarino folio de salice folio de salvia folio de sambuco folio de seleri folio de stanno folio de tabaco folio de taxo folio de tulipa folio de ulmo folio de un libro folio de un serra :folio de una serra folio decurrente folio diffamatori :folio diffamatorio folio digitate :folio digitato folio discoide folio ensiforme folio floral folio intercalari :folio intercalario folio ligulate :folio ligulato folio liguliforme folio partite :folio partito folio pectinate :folio pectinato folio pennate :folio pennato folio penniforme folio perfoliate :folio perfoliato folio pubescente folio publicitari :folio publicitario folio quadripartite :folio quadripartito folio radical folio sessile folio supplementari :folio supplementario folio transparente folio trilobate :folio trilobato folio tripartite :folio tripartito folio venose :folio venoso folio villute :folio villuto foliolo folios acuminate :folios acuminatos folios alterne :folios alternos folios amplexicaule :folios amplexicaules folios autumnal :folios autumnales folios bipartite :folios bipartitos folios conjugate :folios conjugatos folios cordiforme :folios cordiformes folios crenate :folios crenatos folios cuneiforme :folios cuneiformes folios curvinervate :folios curvinervatos folios curvinerve :folios curvinervos folios de patatas folios de tilia folios dentellate :folios dentellatos folios flabellate del palma :folios flabellatos de la palma folios flabelliforme del palma :folios flabelliformes de la palma folios glabre :folios glabros folios lanose :folios lanosos folios linguiforme :folios linguiformes folios lobate de un querco :folios lobatos de un querco folios membranose :folios membranosos folios morte :folios mortos folios oblonge :folios oblongos folios opposite :folios oppositos folios pedicellate :folios pedicellatos folios punctate :folios punctatos folios reniforme :folios reniformes folios sinuate :folios sinuatos folios spinose :folios spinosos folios subulate :folios subulatos folios trinervate :folios trinervatos folios verticillate :folios verticillatos foliose :folioso(s) / foliosa(s) folklore A folkloric :folklorico(s) / folklorica(s) folklorista folkloristic :folkloristico(s) / folkloristica(s) folle :folle adj, sub folle de gaudio follero follia follia collective :follia collectiva follia de persecution follia del tropicos :follia de los tropicos follia hereditari :follia hereditaria follia persecutor :follia persecutrice follia religiose :follia religiosa follias carnavalesc :follias carnavalesca follias de / del juventute :follias de / de_la juventute follicular :follicular(es) adj folliculina folliculitis folliculo folliculo de De Graaf folliculo dentari :folliculo dentario folliculo ovarian :folliculo ovariano folliculo pilose :folliculo piloso folliculose :folliculoso(s) / folliculosa(s) follo :follo fomentar fomentar le discordia :fomentar la discordia fomentar le discordo fomentar le foco del discordia :fomentar le foco de la discordia fomentar le foco del discordo fomentar un conspiration :fomentar una conspiration fomentari :fomentario(s) / fomentaria(s) fomentation fomentator fomento foomite :fomite [le fondant [F fondo de presto fondue F fondue al caseo fontal :fontal(es) fontana fontanari :fontanario(s) / fontanaria(s) fontanella fontanella anterior fontanella bregmatic :fontanella bregmatica fontanella lambdatic :fontanella lambdatica fontanella occipital fontanella posterior fontanero fonte :fonte fonte baptismal fonte calde / calide :fonte calda / calida fonte de aqua dulce fonte de aqua mineral fonte de calor fonte de currente fonte de devisas fonte de discordo fonte de energia fonte de gas fonte de gas natural fonte de gaudio fonte de information fonte de inspiration fonte de joia fonte de luce fonte de lumine fonte de radiation fonte de salute fonte de sono fonte de suffrentia fonte de sulfure fonte de vita fonte fecunde :fonte fecunda fonte ferruginose :fonte ferruginosa fonte historic :fonte historica fonte inexhauribile fonte inexhaustibile fonte infrarubie :fonte infrarubia fonte intermittente fonte luminose :fonte luminosa fonte luminose punctual :fonte luminosa punctual fonte magic :fonte magica fonte medicinal fonte originari :fonte originaria fonte perpetual de discordo fonte punctual fonte saliente fonte sonor :fonte sonora fonte sulfurose :fonte sulfurosa fonte thermal fonte thermic :fonte thermica fontes de nostre saper :fontes de nostro saper fontes del historia :fontes de la historia fontes del Nilo fontes energetic de un pais :fontes energeticas de un pais fontes muriatic :fontes muriaticas football [A football amateur F football de bluff football de tabula football feminin :football feminino football in sala football incoherente football indoor A football offensive :football offensivo football pro / de cuppa de Europa football pro le cuppa :football pro la cuppa football pro le Cuppa de Europa :football pro la Cuppa de Europa football professional football total footballero footballero ambidextre :footballero ambidextro footballista forage forage de un puteo forage in mar forage offshore A foraminate :foraminato(s) / foraminata(s) foramine :foramine foramine de accesso foramine de mures foramine de muses foramine de spia foramine del manica :foramine de la manica foramine del serratura :foramine de la serratura foramine vertebral foraminiferos foraminose :foraminoso(s) / foraminosa(s) foranee :foraneo(s) / foranea(s) forar forar le billet forar un puteo foras :foras adv, prep foras de foras de bordo foras de concurso foras de dubita foras de halito foras de isto foras de joco foras de matrimonio foras de mi vista! foras de moda foras de periculo foras de portata de foras de proposito foras de scena foras de se foras de uso foras del casa :foras de la casa foras del citate :foras de la citate foras del commun foras del lege :foras de la lege foras del portata de :foras de la portata de foras del urbe :foras de la urbe forastero forate :forato(s) / forata(s) forator forator a / de centrar forator a / de fresar forator a vite forator de beton forator de filettos forator pneumatic :forator pneumatico forator pro bulones forator punctate / punctute :forator punctato / punctuto forator rotative :forator rotativo foratura foorcipe :forcipe [le forcipe obstetric :forcipe obstetrico forense :forense(s) forestal :forestal(es) forestar foreste :foreste {le foreste de arbores de fronda foreste de arbores frondifere :foreste de arbores frondiferos foreste de coniferes :foreste de coniferos foreste de dattilieros foreste de fagos foreste de montania foreste de pluvia foreste impenetrabile foreste inaccessibile foreste inexplorabile foreste inviolate :foreste inviolato foreste natural Foreste Nigre :Foreste Nigro foreste pluvial foreste pluviose :foreste pluvioso foreste tropical foreste umbrose :foreste umbroso foreste virgine foresteriia forestero forfait [F forfeit A forficula forficula auricular forgia {ja} forgiabile {ja} :forgiabile(s) forgiabilitate {ja} forgiar {jar} forgiar argento forgiar armas forgiar ferro forgiar se illusiones forgiar un character forgiate per le adversitate :/ forgiata(s) per la adversitate forgiator forgiatura foris :foris adv, prep foris de concurso foris de dubita foris de joco foris de periculo foris de portata de foris del commun foris del urbe :foris de la urbe forma forma a pastisseria forma a waflas forma aberrante forma accusative :forma accusativa forma active :forma activa forma adjective :forma adjectiva forma aerodynamic :forma aerodynamica forma architectural forma artistic :forma artistica forma banal de grippe forma benigne de un maladia :forma benigna de una maladia forma bilinear forma canonic :forma canonica forma casual forma conic :forma conica forma corporee :forma corporea forma crystallin :forma crystallina forma cubic de un cassa :forma cubica de una cassa forma cylindric :forma cylindrica forma de arte forma de bottilia forma de candela forma de canto forma de caseo forma de cisello forma de civilisation :forma de civilization forma de coclear forma de conviventia forma de cortesia forma de crater forma de crescentia forma de crescimento forma de cucurbita forma de cultura forma de dativo forma de dialogo forma de exister forma de exploitation forma de flabello forma de gerentia forma de gestion forma de globo forma de governamento forma de investimento forma de linguage forma de palmetta forma de pastisseria forma de pensamento forma de pensata forma de politessa forma de publicitate forma de refrain F forma de sonata forma de sonetto forma de sphera forma de stato forma de testamento forma de transition forma de un crystallo forma de vita forma de volta forma del cranio forma del facie :forma de la facie forma del perfecto forma del plural forma del presente forma del Renascentia :forma de la Renascentia forma del visage forma dialectal forma disguisate de discrimination :forma disguisata de discrimination forma durative :forma durativa forma e contento :forma e / et contento forma elliptic :forma elliptica forma emphatic :forma emphatica forma epistolari :forma epistolaria forma evolutive :forma evolutiva forma final forma genitive :forma genitiva forma governamental forma grammatical forma human :forma humana forma hybride :forma hybrida forma hypercorrecte :forma hypercorrecta forma impersonal del verbo forma injunctive del verbo :forma injunctiva del verbo forma intermediari :forma intermediaria forma intermedie :forma intermedia forma irregular forma judiciari :forma judiciaria forma juridic :forma juridica forma lenticular forma linguistic :forma linguistica forma maligne de un maladia :forma maligna de una maladia forma modal forma monologic :forma monologica forma non-negative :forma non-negativa forma non-positive :forma non-positiva forma ogival forma parabolic :forma parabolica forma participial forma passive :forma passiva forma peloric de flor :forma pelorica de flor forma plural forma poetic :forma poetica forma pro calceos forma pro scarpas forma pronominal forma pyramidal forma quaternari :forma quaternaria forma reflexive :forma reflexiva forma secundari :forma secundaria forma spatial forma spheric :forma spherica forma statal forma stilistic :forma stilistica forma strophic :forma strophica forma transitori :forma transitoria forma verbal forma vital formabile :formabile(s) formal :formal(es) formaldehyde :formaldehyde formalina formalisar :formalizar formalisation :formalization formalismo formalista formalistic :formalistico(s) / formalistica(s) formalitate formalitates de disdoanamento formalitates de doana formalitates doanal :formalitates doanales formalitates doaner :formalitates doaneras formalitates procedural :formalitates procedurales formar formar alluviones formar barricadas formar declivitate formar mucilagine formar muco formar multe spuma :formar multa spuma formar parte de formar parte integrante de formar pus formar se grumos formar se un concepto de formar se un idea de :formar se una idea de formar se un opinion super :formar se una opinion super formar un angulo recte :formar un angulo recto formar un armea :formar una armea formar un cabinetto formar un cartel formar un commission :formar una commission formar un communitate :formar una communitate formar un equipa :formar una equipa formar un exception :formar una exception formar un governamento provisional formar un liga :formar una liga formar un numero de telephono formar un secta :formar una secta formar un unitate harmonic :formar una unitate harmonica formar un vacuo formas aoristic :formas aoristicas formas arrotundate :formas arrotundatas formas crystallographic :formas crystallographicas formas distincte :formas distinctas formas elegante :formas elegantes formas epithetic :formas epitheticas formas exuberante :formas exuberantes formas fetichistic de religiositate :formas fetichisticas de religiositate formas juridic :formas juridicas formas metathetic :formas metatheticas formas paleochristian del culto :formas paleochristianas del culto formas polygame de comportamento :formas polygamas de comportamento formas polygamic de comportamento :formas polygamicas de comportamento formas svelte :formas sveltas formas symbolistic :formas symbolisticas formas traditionalistic de arte :formas traditionalisticas de arte formation formation alluvial formation artistic :formation artistica formation cretacee :formation cretacea formation de 18 chassatores a reaction formation de banda formation de base formation de callo formation de capitales formation de character formation de fuligine formation de grandine formation de grassia formation de humus formation de levatura formation de machinistas formation de maestros formation de nubes formation de parolas formation de precios formation de quadros formation de roccas formation de rore formation de secta formation de un bloco formation de un cabinetto formation del character formation del opinion :formation de la opinion formation del personalitate :formation de la personalitate formation del plural formation del poter formation del precios :formation de los precios formation del solo formation devonian :formation devoniana formation devonic :formation devonica formation geologic :formation geologica formation intellectual formation jurassic :formation jurassica formation karstic :formation karstica formation medie :formation media formation neologic :formation neologica formation onomatopeic :formation onomatopeica formation paramilitar formation practic :formation practica formation preliminar formation preparatori :formation preparatoria formation professional formation roccose :formation roccosa formation superior formation tertiari :formation tertiaria formation triassic :formation triassica formation universitari :formation universitaria formationes eluvial :formationes eluviales formationes protozoic :formationes protozoicas formationes sedimentari continental :formationes sedimentarias continentales formative :formativo(s) / formativa(s) formative del character :[formativo(s) / formativa(s) del character formato formato de tasca formato del pellicula :formato de la pellicula formato elzevirian :formato elzeviriano formato folio formato gigante formato maneabile formato miniatura formato minime :formato minimo formato oblonge :formato oblongo formato quarto formato standard formator formattar formiato formiato de natrium formiato de sodium formic :formico(s) / formica(s) formica formica formica blanc :formica blanca formiica migratori :formica migratoria formiica obrera formica rubie :formica rubia formica-leon :formica-leon formicamento formicante :formicante(s) adj formicar formicario formication formichero formicida :formicida [le formicivore :formicivoro(s) / formicivora(s) formidabile :formidabile(s) formidabilitate formol :formol [le formula formula abbreviative :formula abbreviativa formula abjuratori :formula abjuratoria formula algebraic :formula algebraica formula algebric :formula algebrica formula chimic :formula chimica formula conventional de politessa formula de chimia formula de conversion formula de cortesia formula de incantation formula de interpolation formula de juramento formula de politessa formula de reduction formula de transformation formula dental formula dentari :formula dentaria formula empiric :formula empirica formula final formula floral formula imprecatori :formula imprecatoria formula incantator :formula incantatrice formula invocative :formula invocativa formula invocatori :formula invocatoria formula lapidari :formula lapidaria formula leucocytari :formula leucocytaria formula magic :formula magica formula molecular formula rogatori :formula rogatoria formula runic :formula runica formula structural formula terminal formula trapezoidal formular :formular vb formular planctos formular un alternativa :formular una alternativa formular un cosa explicitemente :formular una cosa explicitamente formular un desiderio formular un desiro formular un diagnose :formular una diagnose formular un objection :formular una objection formular un theoria :formular una theoria formular un these :formular una these formulario formulario baptismal formulario de baptismo formulario de cheque formulario de declaration formulario de demanda formulario de inscription formulario de lotto formulario de pagamento formulario de telegramma formulario de versamento formulario del declaration fiscal :formulario de la declaration fiscal formulario standard formulas talismanic :formulas talismanicas formulation fornace :fornace [la fornace a cupola fornace de vitro fornibile :fornibile(s) fornicar fornication fornicator fornicatori :fornicatorio(s) / fornicatoria(s) fornimento fornimento de aqua potabile fornimento de electricitate fornimento de lectura fornimento de viveres fornir fornir adjuta a un persona :fornir adjuta a una persona fornir in le besonios de un persona :fornir in los besonios de una persona fornir le occasion de :fornir la occasion de fornir probas / provas fornir probas / provas incontestabile :fornir probas / provas incontestabiles fornir se un alibi fornir se un alibi acceptabile fornitor fornitor de capital fornitor del casa regal :fornitor de la casa regal fornitor del casa royal :fornitor de la casa royal fornitor del corte :fornitor de la corte fornitura fornitura de armas fornitura de benzina fornitura de gasolina fornituras fornituras scholar :fornituras scholares foro forometria forometric :forometrico(s / forometrica(s) forometro foronomia forrage :forrage [le forrage composite :forrage composito forrage concentrate :forrage concentrato forrage de / pro conilios forrage de hiberno forrage grossier :forrage grossiero forrage insilate :forrage insilato forrage mixte :forrage mixto forrage multo nutritive :forrage multo nutritivo forrage sic :forrage sico forrage verde forragiar forragiator forsan :forsan adv forsythia fortalessa fortalessa a cupola fortalessa de frontiera fortalessa de montania fortalessa defensibile fortalessa imprendibile fortalessa indefendibile fortalessa intenibile fortalessa volante forte :forte adj, adv, sub forte a cupola forte como un leon forte de character forte de frontiera forte pluvia forte similantia forte-piano :forte-piano [le fortia fortia accelerator :fortia acceleratrice fortia antagonistic :fortia antagonistica fortia apparente fortia ascendente fortia ascensional fortia aspiratori :fortia aspiratoria fortia athletic :fortia athletica fortia atomic :fortia atomica fortia attractive :fortia attractiva fortia axial fortia brute :fortia bruta fortia centrifuge :fortia centrifuga fortia centripete :fortia centripeta fortia coercitive :fortia coercitiva fortia cohesive :fortia cohesiva fortia combattive :fortia combattiva fortia compressive :fortia compressiva fortia contrari :fortia contraria fortia convincente fortia corporal fortia corporee :fortia corporea fortia creative :fortia creativa fortia creator :fortia creatrice fortia de adhesion fortia de attraction fortia de character fortia de cohesion fortia de combatto fortia de compression fortia de deflexion fortia de deviation fortia de dissuasion fortia de expression fortia de germination fortia de imagination fortia de impulsion fortia de inertia fortia de lege fortia de leon fortia de Lorentz fortia de persuasion fortia de propulsion fortia de repulsion fortia de / del sono fortia de / del spirito fortia de terra fortia de torsion fortia de traction fortia de vita fortia del argumento fortia del currente :fortia de la currente fortia del habitude :fortia de la habitude fortia del natura :fortia de la natura fortia del vento fortia del voluntate :fortia de la voluntate fortia devastante fortia electric :fortia electrica fortia emissive :fortia emissiva fortia eolic :fortia eolica fortia eolie :fortia eolia fortia equilibrate :fortia equilibrata fortia expansive :fortia expansiva fortia expeditionari :fortia expeditionaria fortia expressive :fortia expressiva fortia extraordinari :fortia extraordinaria fortia germinative :fortia germinativa fortia gigantesc :fortia gigantesca fortia gravitational fortia herculee :fortia herculea fortia human :fortia humana fortia hydraulic :fortia hydraulica fortia imaginative :fortia imaginativa fortia impellente fortia impulsive :fortia impulsiva fortia irresistibile fortia leonin :fortia leonina fortia magic :fortia magica fortia magnetic :fortia magnetica fortia magnetomotor :fortia magnetomotrice fortia major fortia manual fortia mascule :fortia mascula fortia mechanic :fortia mechanica fortia mental fortia motor :fortia motrice fortia multilateral fortia muscular fortia natural fortia naval fortia nuclear fortia numeric :fortia numerica fortia numeric de un armea :fortia numerica de una armea fortia occulte :fortia occulta fortia persuasive :fortia persuasiva fortia perturbative :fortia perturbativa fortia physic :fortia physica fortia popular fortia portante fortia portative :fortia portativa fortia probative :fortia probativa fortia probatori :fortia probatoria fortia prodigiose :fortia prodigiosa fortia propulsive :fortia propulsiva fortia propulsori :fortia propulsoria fortia public :fortia publica fortia reactive :fortia reactiva fortia repulsive :fortia repulsiva fortia resultante fortia retardatori :fortia retardatoria fortia seismic :fortia seismica fortia static :fortia statica fortia suasive :fortia suasiva fortia tangential fortia terrestre fortia tractive :fortia tractiva fortia vegetative :fortia vegetativa fortia viril fortia virtual fortia vital fortia volitive :fortia volitiva fortiamento fortiar fortiar a facer fortiar le blocada :fortiar la blocada fortiar un porta :fortiar una porta fortiar un serratura :fortiar una serratura fortias aeree :fortias aereas fortias aeronaval :fortias aeronavales fortias aggregative :fortias aggregativas fortias alliate :fortias alliatas fortia(s) armate :fortia_armata / fortas_armatas fortias armate interior :fortias armatas interiores fortias de invasion fortias de occupation fortias de terra fortias del ordine fortias demoniac :fortias demoniacas fortias dissolutive :fortias dissolutivas fortias inequal :fortias inequales fortias inflationista :fortias inflationistas fortias insurgente :fortias insurgentes fortias interatomic :fortias interatomicas fortias intermolecular :fortias intermoleculares fortias intramolecular :fortias intramoleculares fortias intranuclear :fortias intranucleares fortia(s) maritime :fortia_maritima / fortias_maritimas fortias militar :fortias militares fortias molecular :fortias moleculares fortias rebelle :fortias rebelles fortias renascente :fortias renascentes fortias revolutionari :fortias revolutionarias fortias separatistic :fortias separatisticas fortias terrestre :fortias terrestres fortiate :fortiato(s) / fortiata(s) fortiate del necessitate :[fortiato(s) / fortiata(s) de la necessitate fortiate per le necessitate :/ fortiata(s) per la necessitate fortiato fortiator fortiator de cassas forte :fortiator de cassas fortes fortificabile :fortificabile(s) fortificante :fortificante fortificar fortificar le corpore fortification fortificationes maritime :fortificationes maritimas fortino fortissimo :fortissimo adj, adv fortitude fortuite :fortuito(s) / fortuita(s) fortuna fortuna adverse :fortuna adversa fortuna cec :fortuna ceca fortuna del armas :fortuna de las armas fortunate :fortunato(s) / fortunata(s) fortunate in le joco, infortunate in amor :fortunato in le joco, infortunato in amor fossa fossa a / de calce fossa aperte :fossa aperta fossa commun fossa de fundation fossa de reparationes fossa de stercore fossa del generator fossa del leones :fossa de los leones fossa del serpentes :fossa de las serpentes fossa del ursos :fossa de los ursos fossa frontal fossa iliac :fossa iliaca fossa nasal fossa orbital fossa septic :fossa septica fossar fossas nasal :fossas nasales fossata de stercore liquide :fossata de stercore liquido fossato fossato antitank fossato cec :fossato ceco fossato circular fossato de cinctura fossato de defluxo fossato de discarga fossato de drainage {e} fossato de escolamento fossato de fango fossato de irrigation fossato de ravelin fossato de un castello fossato de un polder fossato fangose :fossato fangoso fossato fetide :fossato fetido fossato lateral fossato parallel :fossato parallelo fossato peripheric :fossato peripherico fossato putente fossato transversal fossetta fossetta del gena :fossetta de la gena fossetta del mento fossile :fossile adj, sub fossile(s) characteristic :fossile_characteristico / fossiles_characteristicos fossile cretacee :fossile cretaceo fossile(s) eocen :fossile_eoceno / fossiles_eocenos fossile(s) eocenic :fossile_eocenico / fossiles_eocenicos fossile false :fossile falso fossile(s) guida fossile marin :fossile marino fossile vivente fossiles index fossiles indice fossilifere :fossilifero(s) / fossilifera(s) fossilisar :fossilizar fossilisation :fossilization fossor :fossor [le fossori :fossorio(s) / fossoria(s) foulard [F fovea fox-terrier A foxtrott A foyer F frac :frac frac de ceremonia frac de gala fracassar fracassar le cranio fracassar se le gambas :fracassar se las gambas fracassar un vitro fracasso fracasso de armas fracasso de inferno fracasso infernal fracasso terribile fracassura fractal :fractal [le fraction fraction algebraic :fraction algebraica fraction algebric :fraction algebrica fraction centesimal fraction clavicular fraction composite :fraction composita fraction continue :fraction continua fraction decimal fraction improprie :fraction impropria fraction irreducibile fraction molar fraction ordinari :fraction ordinaria fraction periodic :fraction periodica fraction reducibile fractionabile :fractionabile(s) fractional :fractional(es) fractionamento fractionar fractionari :fractionario(s) / fractionaria(s) fractiones a denominator commun fractiones del mesme denominator commun :fractiones del mesmo denominator commun fractiones irreducibile :fractiones irreducibiles fractiones sin denominator commun fractura fractura a complicationes fractura aperte :fractura aperta fractura clavicular fractura comminutive :fractura comminutiva fractura complicate :fractura complicata fractura composite :fractura composita fractura cranial fractura cranian :fractura craniana fractura de / del bracio fractura de / del clavicula :fractura de / de_la clavicula fractura de gamba fractura de hanca fractura de humero fractura de / del osso fractura de spatula fractura del base cranial :fractura de la base cranial fractura del base cranian :fractura de la base craniana fractura del base del cranio :fractura de la base del cranio fractura del collo del femore fractura del cranio fractura del femore fractura del gamba :fractura de la gamba fractura del maxilla :fractura de la maxilla fractura del pelve :fractura de la pelve fractura granular fractura in le relationes international :fractura in las relationes internationales fractura malleolar fractura metatarsal fractura pelvic :fractura pelvica fractura simplice fractura submaxillar fracturar fracturar in terminos fracturar se le cranio fracturar se un gamba :fracturar se una gamba fracturar un porta :fracturar una porta fracturar un serratura :fracturar una serratura fraga fraga del bosco fraga silvatic :fraga silvatica fragaria fragas cultivate vitro :fragas cultivatas vitro fragas delectabile :fragas delectabiles fragas deliciose :fragas deliciosas fragas exquisite :fragas exquisitas fragas precoce :fragas precoces fragas tardive :fragas tardivas fragero frageto fragiero fragifere :fragifero(s) / fragifera(s) fragile :fragile(s) fragile como vitro :fragile(s) como vitro fragilisar :fragilizar fragilisation :fragilization fragilitate fragilitate de su sanitate fragilitate de / del vitro fragmentar fragmentar le publication de un obra :fragmentar la publication de una obra fragmentar un bloco de petra fragmentari :fragmentario(s) / fragmentaria(s) fragmentation fragmentation chromosomic :fragmentation chromosomica fragmento fragmento de diario fragmento de metallo fragmento de opera fragmento de papyro fragmentos de lor conversation fragmentos de un littera :fragmentos de una littera fragmentos de un vaso fragrante :fragrante(s) fragrantia fragrantia de / del caffe fragrantia de flores fragrantia de myrto fragrantia de primavera fragrantia de rosas fragrantia dulce fragrantissime :fragrantissimo(s) / fragrantissima(s) fragrar frambese :frambese [la frambesia frambesiero franc :franco(s) / franca(s) franc a bordo :[franco(s) / franca(s) a bordo franc a domicilio :/ franca(s) a domicilio franc de porto :/ franca(s) de porto franc tirator :franco tirator francamente, io non lo crede :francamente, (io) non lo credeo francar francar un littera :francar una littera francatura francese :francese(s) / francesa(s) francese scholar :francese scholar francesismo franchitia franchitia de porto franchitia de un citate :franchitia de una citate franchitia doanal franchitia doaner :franchitia doanera franchitia fiscal franchitia postal Francia Francia confina a / con Espania Francia ha devenite su patria de adoption :Francia ha devenito / devenita su patria de adoption francic :francico(s) / francica(s) francico francisar :francizar francisation :francization Francisca francisca franciscan :franciscano(s) / franciscana(s) franciscano Francisco francitate francium francmason francmasoneria francmasonic :francmasonico(s) / francmasonica(s) franco franco-belge :franco-belgo(s) / franco-belga(s) franco-canadian :franco-canadiano(s) / franco-canadiana(s) franco-german :franco-germano(s) / franco-germana(s) franco-italian :franco-italiano(s) / franco-italiana(s) francolin :francolin [le Franconia franconian :franconiano(s) / franconiana(s) franconiano francophile :francophilo(s) / francophila(s) francophilia francophilo francophobe :francophobo(s) / francophoba(s) francophobia francophobo francophone :francophono(s) / francophona(s) francophonia francophono franger frangeundas :frangeundas [le frangia {ja} frangia de cortina frangiar {jar} frangiate {ja} :frangiato(s) / frangiata(s) frangiatura {ja} frangibile :frangibile(s) frangibilitate frangiero {je} frangula frankfurter [G fraternal :fraternal(es) fraterne :fraterno(s) / fraterna(s) fraternisar :fraternizar fraternisation :fraternization fraternitate fraternitate de armas fratrastro fratre fratre adoptive :fratre adoptivo fratre affin fratre cadette fratre cisterciense fratre consanguinee :fratre consanguineo fratre de armas fratre de lacte fratre gemine :fratre gemino fratre laic :fratre laico fratre morave fratre uterin :fratre uterino fratres de Moravia Fratres del Vita Commun :Fratres de la Vita Commun fratres morave :fratres moraves fratricida fratricidal :fratricidal(es) fratricidio fraudar fraudar le fisco fraudator fraudator de maritage fraudator de matrimonio fraudator del fisco fraudator incorrigibile fraude :fraude fraude electoral fraude fiscal fraude per computator fraude per computer fraudulente :fraudulento(s) / fraudulenta(s) fraudulentia fraxinella fraxineto fraxino fraxino excelsior Frederico free-lance [A :free-lance adj, sub freesia freezer A fregar :fregar vb fregata :fregata fregola fregolo Freinet fremer fremer de frigido fremito fremito de febre frenabile :frenabile(s) frenage frenar frenar le bicycletta :frenar la bicycletta frenar le enthusiasmo de un persona :frenar le enthusiasmo de una persona frenar le marcha de un cosa :frenar la marcha de una cosa frenar le terrorismo frenator freno freno a / de contrapedal freno a / de disco freno a / de mano freno a / de pedal freno a / de pede freno a pression de oleo freno a / de retropedal freno a / de retropedalage freno a / de tambur freno a / de vacuo freno de aere comprimite :freno de aere comprimito freno aerodynamic :freno aerodynamico freno al janta :freno a la janta freno anterior freno de alarma freno de emergentia freno de molino freno de preputio freno de succurso freno del lingua :freno de la lingua freno del rota anterior :freno de la rota anterior freno electromagnetic :freno electromagnetico freno hydraulic :freno hydraulico freno hydropneumatic :freno hydropneumatico freno magnetic :freno magnetico freno mechanic :freno mechanico freno pneumatic :freno pneumatico freno super le janta :freno super la janta freno super pneu / pneumatico frenos cantilever [A frenos hydropneumatic :frenos hydropneumaticos frenos potente :frenos potentes frenos servoassistite :frenos servoassistitos frenos stridente :frenos stridentes frenulo frenulo de / del preputio frenulo del lingua :frenulo de la lingua frenulo lingual freon frequentabile :frequentabile(s) frequentar frequentar determinate circulos :frequentar determinatos circulos frequentar le cursos universitari :frequentar los cursos universitarios frequentar le schola :frequentar la schola frequentar un schola :frequentar una schola frequentate :frequentato(s) / frequentata(s) frequentation frequentation del obras classic :frequentation de las obras classicas frequentation del schola :frequentation de la schola frequentation scholar frequentative :frequentativo(s) / frequentativa(s) frequentativo frequentator frequentator de bursa frequentator de theatros frequente :freqüente(s) frequentemente frequentia frequentia audibile frequentia cardiac :frequentia cardiaca frequentia cumulative :frequentia cumulativa frequentia cyclic :frequentia cyclica frequentia de entrata frequentia de genes frequentia de modulation frequentia de recombination frequentia de seismo frequentia de un parola :frequentia de una parola frequentia de un vocabulo frequentia de vibration frequentia del pulso frequentia dominante frequentia genic :frequentia genica frequentia hypersonic :frequentia hypersonica frequentia intermediari :frequentia intermediaria frequentia resonante frequentia respiratori :frequentia respiratoria frequentia ultrabasse :frequentia ultrabassa frequentia vibratori :frequentia vibratoria frequential :frequential(es) frequentimetro fresa fresa a dentatura fin :fresa a dentatura fina fresa a / de disco fresa a / de mano fresa a / de profilar fresa de finition fresa pro ligno fresa profilate :fresa profilata fresa spheric :fresa spherica fresar fresator fresatrice fresatrice automatic :fresatrice automatica fresatrice horizontal fresatrice vertical fresatura fresc :fresco(s) / fresca(s) fresc como un rosa :fresca como una rosa freschista fresco frescor frescor del matino frescor del nocte :frescor de la nocte frescor matinal frescor matutin :frescor matutino frescor matutinal frescor nocturne :frescor nocturno fretamento fretar fretator frete :frete frete aeree :frete aereo frete avariate :frete avariato frete de retorno frete nette :frete netto freudian :freudiano(s) / freudiana(s) freudiano freudismo friabile :friabile(s) friabilitate friar fricamento fricandeau de vitello fricar fricar con pumice fricar se le manos :fricar se las manos fricar se le oculos :fricar se los oculos fricassar fricassear fricassee [F fricassee de vitella fricativa fricative :fricativo(s) / fricativa(s) friction friction cinetic :friction cinetica friction de / del catena :friction de / de_la catena friction de contacto friction de rolamento friction del chorda / corda :friction de la chorda / corda friction glissante friction intergranular friction intermittente friction interne :friction interna friction retardatori :friction retardatoria friction rolante frictional :frictional(es) frictionar frictiones politic :frictiones politicas friger frigidar frigidario frigide :frigido(s) / frigida(s) frigide e humide :frigido_et_humido / frigida_et_humida / frigidos_et_humidos / frigidas_et_humidas frigiditate frigido frigido acute :frigido acuto frigido de decembre frigido de hiberno frigido del matino frigido excessive :frigido excessivo frigido hibernal frigido in le vesica :frigido in la vesica frigido inexorabile frigido intense :frigido intenso frigido matinal frigido matutin :frigido matutino frigido penetrante frigido pungente frigido siberian :frigido siberiano frigitoria frigor frigoria frigorifere :frigorifero(s) / frigorifera(s) frigorific :frigorifico(s) / frigorifica(s) frigorificar frigorigene :frigorigeno(s) / frigorigena(s) frimario fringilla fringilla domestic :fringilla domestica fringilla flammee :fringilla flammea fringilla montan :fringilla montana fringillides :fringillides frir frisbee [A Frisia Frisia occidental Frisia oriental frisismo frisista friso friso foliate :friso foliato frison :frison sub, adj frite :frito(s) / frita(s) fritillaria fritillaria imperial fritoria Frits es un mysterio complete pro me :Frits es un mysterio completo pro me fritura fritura de maquerello frivole :frivolo(s) / frivola(s) frivolitate Fröbel fronda fronde :fronde frondifere :frondifero(s) / frondifera(s) frondose :frondoso(s) / frondosa(s) frontal :frontal(es) fronte :fronte [la fronte alte :fronte alta fronte calde / calide :fronte calda / calida fronte de battalia fronte de combatto fronte de liberation fronte de pluvia fronte de un edificio fronte del est fronte frigide :fronte frigida fronte lisie :fronte lisia fronte occidental fronte occludite :fronte occludita fronte occlusive :fronte occlusiva fronte oceanic :fronte oceanica fronte oriental fronte pluviose :fronte pluviosa fronte polar fronte popular fronte stationari :fronte stationaria frontiera frontiera artificial frontiera francese :frontiera francesa frontiera interior frontiera linguistic :frontiera linguistica frontiera meridional frontiera natural frontiera occidental frontiera oriental frontiera rhenan :frontiera rhenana frontiera septentrional frontiera sud frontiera terrestre frontispicio frontogenese = frontogenesis fronton frontonasal :frontonasal(es) frottis [F frottis vaginal fructar fructeria fructero fructero ambulante fructicultor fructicultura fructidor :fructidor fructiero fructifere :fructifero(s) / fructifera(s) fructificar fructification fructivore :fructivoro(s) / fructivora(s) fructivoro fructo fructo acerbe :fructo acerbo fructo amar :fructo amaro fructo aquose :fructo aquoso fructo capsular fructo conic :fructo conico fructo de arbore fructo(s) de estufa fructo de ilice fructo de lupulo fructo de pepita(s) fructo de pino fructo de rosa fructo dehiscente fructo del bosco fructo immatur :fructo immaturo fructo indehiscente fructo locular fructo matur :fructo maturo fructo monosperme :fructo monospermo fructo oleaginose :fructo oleaginoso fructo ovoide fructo precoce fructo spurie :fructo spurio fructo subtropical fructo trilocular fructo verde fructos candite :fructos canditos fructos de belle aspecto :fructos de bello aspecto fructos de / del mar fructos del campo fructos fresc e fructos sic :fructos frescos e / et fructos sicos fructos guastate :fructos guastatos fructos in conserva fructos membranose :fructos membranosos fructos meridional :fructos meridionales fructos non comestibile :fructos non comestibiles fructos recoltabile in augusto :fructos recoltabiles in augusto fructos siccate :fructos siccatos fructos tropical :fructos tropicales fructosa :fructosa [la fructuose :fructuoso(s) / fructuosa(s) fructuositate fruer fruer de fruer de un pension :fruer de una pension frugal :frugal(es) frugalitate frugalitate de un repasto frugifere :frugifero(s) / frugifera(s) frugilego frugivore :frugivoro(s) / frugivora(s) frugivoro fruibile :fruibile(s) fruibilitate fruition fruition de un pension :fruition de una pension fruitor frullania frullania ditatate :frullania ditatata frumentaceas frumentacee :frumentaceo(s) / frumentacea(s) frumentari :frumentario(s) / frumentaria(s) frumento frumento de hiberno frumento de panification frustranee :frustaneo(s) / frustranea(s) frustrar frustrar le projectos de un persona :frustrar los projectos de una persona frustrar le sperantias de un persona :frustrar las sperantias de una persona frustrar se frustration frustratori :frustratorio(s) / frustratoria(s) frustulo frutescente :frutescente(s) frutice :frutece [le frutice de ribes rubie :frutice de ribes rubie frutice de ribes rubre :frutice de ribes rubra fuchsia fuchsina fuchsite :fuchsite [la fuco fuco vesiculose :fuco vesiculoso fuegian :fuegiano(s) / fuegiana(s) fuegiano fuga fuga de aere fuga de capitales fuga de gas fuga de radiation fuga del electron fuga del realitate :fuga de la realitate fuga disordinate :fuga disordinata fuga duple :fuga dupla fuga foris del realitate :fuga foris de la realitate fuga precipitose :fuga precipitosa fugace :fugace(s) fugacitate fugacitate de un illusion :fugacitate de una illusion fugacitate de un impression :fugacitate de una impression fugacitate del vita :fugacitate de la vita fugato :fugato [le fugir fugir a tote velocitate :fugir a tota velocitate fugir de un persona como del peste :fugir de una persona como de la peste fugir del carcere fugir del prision :fugir de la prision fugita fugita de capitales fugitive :fugitivo(s) / fugitiva(s) fugitivo fugitor fuina fulcro fulgente :fulgente(s) fulger fulgide :fulgido(s) / fulgida(s) fulgiditate fulgor fulgor argentin :fulgor argentino fulgural :fulgural(es) fulgurante :fulgurante(s) fulgurar fulguration fulgure :fulgure [le fulgurite :fulgurite [la fulgurose :fulguroso(s) / fulgurosa(s) fulica fuligine :fuligine [la fuligine de camino fuliginose :fuliginoso(s) / fuliginosa(s) fuliginositate fullar fullar al pedes :fullar a los pedes fullar drappo fullar flores al pede fullar le pasta :fullar la pasta fullar uvas fullator fullatorio fullatura fulmaro fulmaro glacial fulmicoton fulminante :fulminante(s) fulminar fulmination fulminato fulminato de argento fulminato de mercurio fulminato mercuric :fulminato mercurico fulminator fulminatori :fulminatorio(s) / fulminatoria(s) fulmine :fulmine [le fulminee :fulmineo(s) / fulminea(s) fulminic :fulminico(s) / fulminica(s) fulve :fulvo(s) / fulva(s) fulvicaule :fulvicaule(s) fumabile :fumabile(s) fumar fumar al catena :fumar a la catena fumar como un camino fumar de cholera fumar es nocive pro le sanitate :fumar est nocivo pro la sanitate fumar es perniciose al / pro_le sanitate :fumar est pernicioso a / pro la sanitate fumar le calumet fumar le pipa del pace :fumar la pipa de la pace fumar opium fumar tabaco fumar un cigarretta :fumar una cigarretta fumar un cigarro fumar un joint fumar un pipa :fumar una pipa fumar un stick fumarato fumaria fumaria officinal fumaric :fumarico(s) / fumarica(s) fumarola fumarolic :fumarolico(s) / fumarolica(s) fumate :fumato(s) / fumata(s) fumator fumator compulsive :fumator compulsivo fumator de hachich {sh} fumator de opium fumator de pipa fumator de salmones fumator de tabaco fumator inveterate :fumator inveterato fumeria fumeria de opium fumifuge :fumifugo(s) / fumifuga(s) fumigar fumigation fumigator fumigatori :fumigatorio(s) / fumigatoria(s) fumigene :fumigeno(s) / fumigena(s) fumigeno fumista :fumista [le / la fumisteria fumivore :fumivoro(s) / fumivora(s) fumiivoro fumo fumo acre fumo de cigarretta(s) fumo de cigarro(s) fumo de estufa fumo de fabricas fumo de incenso fumo de pulvere fumo de tabaco fumo grasse :fumo grasso fumo spisse :fumo spisso fumose :fumoso(s) / fumosa(s) fumositate fumositate de un lampa a / de oleo :fumositate de una lampa a / de oleo fumoterra :fumoterra [le fun :fun [le funambulesc :funambulesco(s) / funambulesca(s) funambulo function function additional function algebraic :function algebraica function algebric :function algebrica function analytic :function analytica function annexe :function annexa function antiperiodic :function antiperiodica function aperiodic :function aperiodica function beta function bijective :function bijectiva function cerebral function circular function complexe :function complexa function composite :function composita function conative :function conativa function correlative :function correlativa function de autocorrelation function de gerentia function de gestion function de governamento function de ministro function de provincial function de referendario function de sacrista / sacristano function de subjecto function de thesaurero function de un condensator function de vicario function deambulatori :function deambulatoria function del corde function delta function derivabile function derivate :function derivata function differentiabile function dimensional function discontinue :function discontinua function ecclesiastic :function ecclesiastica function elliptic :function elliptica function exponential function gastric disturbate :function gastrica disturbata function governamental function harmonic :function harmonica function holomorphe :function holomorpha function honorific :function honorifica function hypergeometric :function hypergeometrica function impare function in le direction :function in la direction function integrabile function interimari :function interimaria function intestinal function legislative :function legislativa function linear function linguistic :function linguistica function logarithmic :function logarithmica function marginal function meromorphe :function meromorpha function metalinguistic :function metalinguistica function mnesic :function mnesica function normalisabile :function normalizabile function par function periodic :function periodica function phatic :function phatica function predicative :function predicativa function propositional function public :function publica function recursive :function recursiva function referential del linguage function sinusoidal function stomachal function stomachal disturbate :function stomachal disturbata function subordinate :function subordinata function theta function transitori :function transitoria function triennal function trienne :function trienna function univalente functional :functional(es) functionalismo functionalismo de Le Corbusier functionalista functionalitate functionalitate de un edificio functionalitate de un organo functionalitate de un schema functionamento functionamento cardiac :functionamento cardiaco functionamento cerebral functionamento defectuose :functionamento defectuoso functionamento del cerebro functionamento del corde functionamento optimal functionamento optime :functionamento optimo functionar functionar a plen gyros :functionar a plenos gyros functionar a plen marchas :functionar a plenas marchas functionar como catalysator functionar interactivemente :functionar interactivamente functionario functionario administrative :functionario administrativo functionario competente functionario consular functionario corruptibile functionario de bibliotheca functionario de museo functionario de penitentiario functionario de securitate functionario de station functionario de / del stato functionario del catastro functionario del fisco functionario del partito functionario destituibile functionario forestal functionario judicial functionario municipal functionario public :functionario publico functionarios intercambiabile :functionarios intercambiabiles functiones abelian :functiones abelianas functiones animal :functiones animales functiones de Bessel functiones de reproduction functiones duumviral :functiones duumvirales functiones enzymatic :functiones enzymaticas functiones genital :functiones genitales functiones hyperbolic :functiones hyperbolicas functiones incompatibile :functiones incompatibiles functiones notarial :functiones notariales functiones organic :functiones organicas functiones orthogonal :functiones orthogonales functiones orthonormal :functiones orthonormales functiones trigonometric :functiones trigonometricas functiones vegetative :functiones vegetativas functiones vital :functiones vitales funda fundamental :fundamental(es) fundamentalismo fundamentalismo islamic :fundamentalismo islamico fundamentalista fundamento fundamento de un theoria :fundamento de una theoria fundar fundar se super fundar su sperantia super fundar un casa super palos :fundar una casa super palos fundar un colonia :fundar una colonia fundar un familia :fundar una familia fundar un focar fundar un partito fundar un puncto de vista theoricamente fundar un schola :fundar una schola fundar un secta :fundar una secta fundar un trust fundate :fundato(s) / fundata(s) fundation fundation de grilliage fundation de un casa de commercio :fundation de una casa de commercio fundation de un partito fundation de un schola :fundation de una schola fundation Rockefeller fundator fundator de un partito fundator de un secta heretic :fundator de una secta heretica fundator del Imperio Perse funder funder auro con cupro funder campanas funder characteres funder como nive in le sol funder ferro funder grassia funder litteras funder plumbo funder se funder se in le population local :funder se in la population local funder stanno funderia funderia de aciero funderia de arte funderia de ballas funderia de campanas funderia de characteres funderia de cupro funderia de ferro funderia de litteras funderia de oleo de balena funderia de plumbo funderia de stanno funditor funditor de aciero funditor de ballas funditor de campanas funditor de characteres funditor de cupro funditor de ferro funditor de litteras funditor de metallo funditor de stanno fundo fundo de adjuta fundo de amortisation :fundo de amortization fundo de caffe fundo de calamitates fundo de canal fundo de caution fundo de crater fundo de garantia fundo de investimento fundo de presto fundo de reserva fundo de sparnio fundo de stato fundo de succurso fundo de succurso mutual fundo de succurso mutue :fundo de succurso mutuo fundo de torta fundo de un bottilia :fundo de una bottilia fundo de un conflicto fundo de un fossato fundo del laco fundo del mar :fundo del / de_la mar fundo del oceano fundo duple :fundo duplo fundo editorial fundo electoral fundo fiduciari :fundo fiduciario fundo historic de un legenda :fundo historico de una legenda fundo limose :fundo limoso fundo musical fundo pro subventiones fundo salarial fundo sonor :fundo sonoro fundos disponibile :fundos disponibiles fundos public :fundos publicos funebre :fúnebre(s) funeral :funeral(es) adj funerales :funerales [los funerales national :funerales nationales funerari :funerario(s) / funeraria(s) funere :funere(s) / funera(s) funeres :funeres [los funero :funero [le funeste :funesto(s) / funesta(s) funger funger de presidente fungia fungibile :fungibile(s) fungibilitate fungic :fungico(s) / fungica(s) fungicida :fungicida adj, sub fungicultor fungicultura fungiforme :fungiforme(s) fungivore :fungivoro(s) / fungivora(s) fungivoro fungo fungo agaricacee :fungo agaricaceo fungo comestibile fungo de fission fungo edibile fungo symbiotic :fungo symbiotico fungo venenific :fungo venenifico fungo venenose :fungo venenoso fungoide :fungoide(s) adj fungologia fungologista fungologo fungose :fungoso(s) / fungosa(s) fungositate funicular :funicular adj, sub funiculo funiculo spermatic :funiculo spermatico funiforme :funiforme(s) fur :fur [le fur de bestias fur de bicyclettas fur de ecclesia fur de gallinas fur de joieles fur de magazin(es) fur incorrigibile fur inveterate :fur inveterato fur occasional furar furar le corde de un persona :furar le corde de una persona furar un diamante furbir furbitor furca furca a / de feno furca a / de stercore furca anterior furca de bicycletta furcar furcata furcate :furcato(s) / furcata(s) furchetta furchetta a dessert furchetta a / de torta furchetta de fondue furchetta de / del sterno furchettata furer furetto furfuracee :furfuraceo(s) / furfuracea(s) furfure :furfure [le furfurol furfurose :furfuroso(s) / furfurosa(s) furgon furgon cellular furgon de approvisionamento furgon de bagage furgon militar furgon postal furia furia discatenate :furia discatenata furia iconoclastic :furia iconoclastica furiar furibunde :furibundo(s) / furibunda(s) furiose :furioso(s) / furiosa(s) furiositate furnata furnero furno furno a / de briccas furno a / de calce furno a / de calcinar furno a / de cemento furno a / de coke furno a cupola furno a gas furno a microundas furno a / de petroleo furno a / de porcellana furno a / de puddelar furno a / de reverbero furno a / de smaltar furno a / de vitro furno campaniforme furno crematori :furno crematorio furno de aurifice furno de ceramica furno de exsiccation furno de fusion furno de incineration furno de laboratorio furno de panetero furno de pottero furno de pyrite furno de soldar furno de vitrification furno electric :furno electrico furno microunda furno multifunctional furno pro le panification :furno pro la panification furno solar furno tubular furor furor cec :furor ceco furor creative :furor creativo furor del joco furor del populo furor iconoclastic :furor iconoclastico furor poetic :furor poetico furor popular furtive :furtivo(s) / furtiva(s) furto furto con effraction furto con fractura furto de arte furto de joieles furto de magazin(es) furunculo furunculose :furunculoso(s) / furunculosa(s) furunculose = furunculosis furunculoso fusario fusario nival fusc :fusco(s) / fuscas) fusciflor :fusciflor(es) fuscina fuselage [F fuselar :fuselar vb fuselate :fuselato(s) / fuselata(s) fusero fusibile :fusibile(s) fusibilitate fusibilitate de metallos fusiforme :fusiforme(s) fusil :fusil [le fusil a fusil a / de aere comprimite :fusil a / de aere comprimito fusil a / de duo cannones :fusil a / de duos cannones fusil a / de duo colpos :fusil a / de duos colpos fusil a harpon fusil a / de percussion fusil a / de repetition fusil a / de vento fusil al spatula :fusil a la spatula fusil automatic :fusil automatico fusil de fusil de chassa fusil semi-automatic :fusil semi-automatico fusilada fusilar fusilero fusilero de assalto fusion fusion bancari :fusion bancaria fusion chromosomic :fusion chromosomica fusion de duo populos :fusion de duos populos fusion de interprisas fusion de racias fusion nuclear fusion thermonuclear fusionar fusionar se fusionismo fusionista fusionistic :fusionistico(s) / fusionistica(s) fuso fusta fustanella fustaniero fustanio fuste :fuste [le fuste de cauchu fuste de gumma fuste de lancea fustigar fustigar usque a effusion de sanguine fustigation fustigator futile :futile(s) futilitate futilitate de un objection :futilitate de una objection futilitate de un rationamento futuer futur :futuro(s) / futura(s) futura futurismo futurista futuristic :futuristico(s) / futuristica(s) futuro futuro distante futuro immediate :futuro immediato futuro incerte :futuro incerto futuro lontan :futuro lontano futuro proxime :futuro proximo futuro radiante futuro remote :futuro remoto futurologia futurologic :futurologico(s) / futurologica(s) futurologista futurologo